Multiverse Initiative
by MinecraftFan11Scratch
Summary: Bendy the Devil, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, assembles a team with six heroes from all across the multiverse (NiGHTS, the Incredible Mewberty, Meta Knight, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tom Lucitor and Pearl) to stop a army of demons and their leader, Reala, from taking over a part of the multiverse. (A parody of 2012's Avengers)
1. I am Reala, of Nightmare

_MinecraftFan11's MULTIVERSE INITIATIVE_

_Writing and story by_

_MinecraftFan11_

_A parody of THE AVENGERS (2012)_

_Based on characters that belong to Nintendo, SEGA, Cartoon Network, Disney and theMeatly._

In a unknown, but terrifying area of the multiverse's galaxies, there was a flying staircase leading to a imposing, black-and-red chair. A being, callled Mephiles, was talking to the other figure, sitting in the tall throne.

"The Space's power was awoken.", Mephiles explained, as he handled to a red, jesterly clothed being, a scepter with a glowing, shiny blue gem fixed on it. "They would surely find it, if it wasn't inside our ally's mask and list of knowledge. He is ready to lead...and our force...our Andinn, will follow. A part of the multiverse will be his...the rest, yours. And that insignificant population, what they can do but perish?"

…

_In another, more populated part of the multiverse..._

In a base in the center of a universe of acess to multiple beings, a evacuation was going on. Agents, scientists and personnel's of all kinds ran through the base, as a voice in the intercom instructed them to do a evacuation, and go to their vehicles. On the top of the building, there read:

"_JOINT DARK ENERGY MISSION; WEST MULTIVERSE DIVISION; PROJECT PEGASUS, NASA SPACE RADIATION FACILITY, S.H.I.E.L.D ACCELERATOR TEST FACILITY._"

Half of the members of SHIELD aided civilians caught in the situation, while some immediately jumped straight to their vehicles and left the campus at the speed of sound.

A helicopter slowly hovered to the landing pad of SHIELD, where a middle-aged man in a suit, Agent Henry Stein, waited for it. Out of the helicopter, stepped two agents, the pie-eyes cartoony beings Agent Alice Angel and Bendy, who walked over to meet Stein.

"How bad is it?", Bendy asked.

"That's the problem, Bendy. We don't know.", Agent Stein stated, with a cautious tone.

The trio went down a elevator, and passed through the evacuating crowd of the SHIELD.

"Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from a point in the multiverse, four hours ago.", Agent Stein explained.

"But they didn't authorize him to go to test B.", Bendy said.

"But he wasn't actually reading it. Neither in the room. It was spontaneous.", Agent Stein replied.

"It just came, out of nowhere?", Alice Angel asked.

"How close are the energy levels?", Bendy asked, professionaly.

"Gradually getting closer.", Agent Stein answered. "That's why we had this evacuation."

"How long everyone will get out?", Bendy calmly asked.

"In half a hour, I calculate.", Agent Stein said, not putting enough faith on what he said.

"Try a bit better.", Bendy kind of softly suggested as he and Alice Angel walked ahead, and Stein turned around to go somewhere else.

Bendy and Alice Angel's path lead them to the lower levels of the building.

"Sir, maybe evacuating won't work.", Alice Angel suggested.

"What, should we tell them all to sleep?", Bendy sassily asked.

"If we can't find out what and where this energy is coming from, there wo'nt be a safe distance, counting not only this place, but many others.", Alice Angel said.

"Then...make sure the Phase Two prototypes are shipped far away from here.", Bendy said.

"Sir...we should really focus on _that_?", Alice Angel questioned.

"Unless the apocalypse actually happens, it will spin on with that.", Bendy replied. "Clear the tech, get all the Phase Two pieces on trucks and get them outta here."

"Yes sir.", Alice Angel said, right before allowing Bendy to go the chamber room on his own, and going to some guards.

So, Bendy entered the room, going to the tiny but important Nightopian scientist, Selvig.

"Talk to me, Doctor.", Bendy commanded.

"Director.", Selvig greeted his superior.

"You know anything for certain?", Bendy asked.

"The energy calculator is misbehaving!", the Nightopian explained, showing a device that jumped from low to high, randomly, but slowly focusing more on the high.

"Is that a joke or something?", Bendy replied, words dipping with sarcastically.

"No. Not at all.", Selvig said, calming down just a big. "She's active, and having a panic attack."

"I mean, the energy is probably coming closer.", Bendy said, already prepared for a event like this.

"But she doesn't give away the source.", Selvig tried to explain. "She just keeps jumping up and down between low and high, like she's detecting a powerful pulse."

"This is gonna be tough.", Bendy focusedly stated. "Where's Agent Lucitor?"

"The demon? In his fiery ring, as usual.", Selvig replied.

Over the balcony (nicknamed by Selvig as fiery ring), was Tom Lucitor, the hybrid of mewman and demon. The salmon-haired demon with three eyes, and a coat hiding ragged shirts and shorts, was looking to the lab over it. He zip-lined down a rope over listening to Bendy's call through his radio.

"Agent Lucitor? Report. I gave you this detial so you could keep your third eye close on things."

Bendy and Tom, after reuniting, walked together towards the energy detecting machine, which now was jumping like crazy.

"It would be better see it far away.", Tom stated.

"Do you know anything that'll turn this off?", Bendy asked, as he and Tom stepped into the platform, and a scientist caled for Selvig.

"Selvig is fine, and it seems nobody touched it...", Tom stated. "It just seems that it's getting closer, and closer."

"Closer?", Bendy asked, confused but just with a hint of genuine surprise.

"Yeah. And it seems like...it's a energy from the other end from space.", Tom explained, just before a spark noise could come from the machine.

"What's that?", the Nightopian Selvig asked, scared. The machine gave another spark, but stronger. Strong enough to even shake people far from the room.

The machine now looked like it was doing (in their own way) a deliberate scream of warning about incoming danger, since it was shaking with the waves of danger in high scale. Before it could actually implode on itself, a portal did the explosion job from it.

Once Bendy and Tom recovered from the knockback, they just stared in shock at the newcomer now floating on the platform, with a menancing grin. A jester, of inhumanly lilac pale skin, with hints of scars on his arms and legs, black jester makeup, reddish jester hat and clothes, grape-colored ruff collar, coat with diamond design, and a mask with a pinkish-blue glow, and grinning with menace.

Selvig looked to the newcomer with horror, while Bendy immediately prepared for a possible battle. But the jester just looked around.

"Sir, would ya' be kind enough to drop the spear?", Bendy said in a near-command tone.

However, the reply was a glowy blue energy attack from the scepter. Tom pushed Bendy out of the way to defend him as the guards that came in threw all the weaponry they had. However, they were quickly defeated in mass by the jester. Tom tried to throw his own attack at him, only to be surprised as he grabbed his arm effortlessy.

"You have a heart.", the red clothed jester stated, before touching the tip of the specter right on Tom's chest. It took a while due to the large quantity of strong, furious souls inside his body, but his three eyes became blue as ice, and he became as pacific as a lake.

The jesterly menace proceeded to do that to another agent, as Bendy tried to shut off the machine warning about the danger.

"Please don't.", the jester coldly said, interrupting Bendy's fingers. "I'd like to be known."

"This doesn't need any more messes.", Bendy replied, without any fear.

"Of course it does. I came too far to do anything.", the jester said. "I am Reala, of Nightmare. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Reala?", Selvig said, with shock, as he easily recognized the recently self-introduced Reala. "The chief enforcer of the Nightmarens, and brother of NiGHTS?!"

"We don't wanna fight with your people.", Bendy said.

"A ant never wishes to fight agaisn't a boot.", Reala calmly compared.

"Do you wanna step on us?", Bendy tried to guess the comparison's meaning.

"I came to make many, many worlds free.", Reala replied.

"Free from what?", Bendy asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is the largest of the multiple universe's lie. Once you accept it, in your mind-", Reala said, as he gently placed the tip of the scepter on the Nightopian Selvig's chest, taking control of his mind. "...you will know peace."

A portal of blue light was opened, and Tom slowly began to move towards Reala, freewill completely taken over from him.

"Yeah, pal. I think you are actually inverting the meanings.", Bendy stated, understanding said "peace" as "chaos".

"Sir, Director Bendy is stalling.", Tom said, unemotively. "This place is going to explode, sending a hundred of rocks towards us, to bury us."

"Yeah, like a paraoh.", Bendy sassily agreed.

"He's right. Soon, the portal will collapse.", Selvig said, with the same lack of emotion as Tom. "I think we got two minutes before the situation gets dangerous."

"Well then...", Reala calmly said.

Tom threw a fireball agains't Bendy's chest, who felt on the ground and dropped a briefcase. Tom himself picked it up as he, Reala and Selvig left the room, leaving a mildly agonizing Bendy behind.


	2. Has Turned

In the security level four room, after some seconds, Reala and the now in his control half-demon Tom and Nightopian Selvig, along with a guard, slowly walked (or in Reala's case, floated) under the closing gate. Alice Angel came right on time from the back room, to witness the bizzare scene.

"We need those vehicles.", Tom stated, calmly.

"Who is that?", Alice Angel questioned, pointing at Reala.

"Didn't tell me.", Tom replied, as the roof slowly began to give in and Reala and Selvig entered on one of the SHIELD's pickup trucks, the latter in the passenger seat still holding Bendy's case.

"Angel!", Bendy began to speak to Alice Angel through her radio. "Do you copy? Lucitor..._has turned_."

Right as Bendy gave out the warning, Tom fired one of his fireballs at Angel, who rolled behind the wall of the back room and opened fire with her pair of old-cartoon like guns. Tom easily avoided the bullets, before entering on the driver's seat of the truck and drived off. Alice Angel immediately focused on going to a jeap and following them, as many other cars like hers stopped by a blast of Reala's scepter.

As Bendy tried to escape from the portal opening up right above him, and missing debris by bare luck, Agent Stein aids the evacuation of the rest of the guards and Alice manages to come face to face with Tom, and the two began to share fireballs and bullets through their windshield's. Agent Stein climb into the truck's canopy while Bendy arrives in the nick of time at the last chopper, who flies away as the ground began to crumble like dust.

With a last explosion, the blue portal took down the SHIELD base with it, as Bendy looked with horror through the chopper's window over the scene. In the tunnels where Alice Angel was chasing Reala, Tom and Selvig, the roof collapsed, trapping her and the others inside. Agent Stein and the others in the canopy escaped in time from the collapsing ground.

At first, Reala and the mind-controlled Tom seemed to have to oppositions, but Bendy began to chase them with the chopper, discharing his bullets over them. Reala's scepter's blast was enough to explode it, but Bendy jumped out of it, and continued to fire, only for it to go away, leaving him desolated inside.

"Bendy? Director?", Agent Stein called from the radio. "Director Bendy, do you copy?"

"I have men down and a hostile force is at large.", Bendy said, with a thousand yard stare to the horizon. "Angel?"

"Alot of men still under...no status about how many survived.", Alice Angel replied.

"Sound a general call.", Bendy commanded. "I want every single soul...looking for that briefcase, if they ain't working over rescue."

"Got it.", Alice Angel accepted.

"Stein, get back to the base.", Bendy continued. "This is a level seven. As of right now...a war will start."

"What do we do?", Agent Stein asked from the other side of the radio.

_A good question_, Bendy thought. A idea ran over his mind. A idea that he didn't know if it could work, but it was one of the very few options avaliable...

_**MULTIVERSE INITIATIVE**_


	3. Assembling Begins

In another part of one of many of the universes targeted to Reala, there was the Crystal Temple at Beach City. Outside of the temple decipting a woman with five gems over her body, something that resembled a mask on the top of her head, and six arms, there leaned a smaller, but surely taller-than-average and lean woman, with a pinkish-white gem on her forehead, orange-peach hair, and a pointy noise.

That was Pearl, one of the founding members of the Crystal Gems, defectors of a group of gem-based aliens that used to be conquerors for a long time. For 14 years, she was coping with the "death" of the gem she used to love, and was her superior, Rose Quartz, who died not by having her gem destroyed, but by childbirth. The sad peace of reflecting how she was left behind to take care of the Crystal Gems' leader heir was interrupted once a phone echoed in the home that was now below the Temple. Since her two fellow remaining members of the Crystal Gems were off in a mission, she took the responsibility to answer it, only to meet a mildly familiar voice.

"_We need you to come in_.", Agent Stein called from the other side of the line.

"But why?", Pearl asked, extremely confused. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the gems will call me on a new mission once they come back-"

"_Pearl...Lucitor has been compromised._", Agent Stein regretfully informed the bad news.

"Wait...Tom? Where is he?", Pearl said, a small flood of memories running on her mind. "Is he alive?"

"_We don't have any information of his whereabouts, but we think he's okay._", Agent Stein replied. "_We'll fill you on everything necessary once you manage to come. But first, we need you to talk with the big girl._"

"NiGHTS is a bit trickery, but not unloyal, you know.", Pearl calmly stated.

"_We already got her. You will get __**the**__ big girl._", Agent Stein said, before hanging the call over.

"My god...", Pearl realized with mild horror.

_In another universe..._

Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and acting as a foreign exchange student of her universe's Earth, had gotten in another of the many magic shenanigans of hers, and during night outside Marco Diaz's home, she couldn't help but sigh, thinking to herself she should have paid upfront.

"You know, for someone who needs to...avoid stress and sometimes, boys, you did alot of mischief.", a motherly toned voice stated, as Pearl came nearly out of thin air and crouched to face Star.

"Avoiding stress isn't really a secret, and...", Star began to reply, before realizing she never met this pointy nosed, near-white skinned woman before. "Who are you?"

"Pearl.", Pearl said.

"Did you come here to...I don't know, bubble something of rock structure?", Star questioned, with some sense of humor.

"No, surprisingly.", Pearl answered. "I'm here on SHIELD's behalf."

"How did they find me?", Star said, a mix of surprise and annoyance on her voice.

"We never lost you, Butterfly. We just kept ourselves far from you as we could, and keep interested people far.", Pearl explained. "Bendy seems to trust you. But now we need you to come with us."

"Well...I don't everytime get what I want.", Star stated, with a little frown.

"Butterfly, we are facing a multiverse-scale catastrophe.", Pearl stated, summoning a holographic image from her gem that showed Reala's mask, giving emphasis to the gem on it's center. "This mask, containing a gem hidden on it, has enough power to put a end on the planet."

"But what Bendy wants me to do?", Star asked.

"Track it's energy down. We are not sure about it, but it's radiation seems related to magic, something that's mundane for you.", Pearl replied.

"Are you sure he isn't after...Other Me?", Star stated, remembering about her...other self. "Sorry, I just don't wanna...make the things get too weird and wild."

…

"This is out of line, Director. You are about to fight with things nobody can understand.", one of the members of the council in the four screens of a dark room talked with Bendy.

"You all ever been in a war?", Bendy asked, unshaken. "In a fire fight? Or feel you have control of everything?"

"You're saying that this world of nightmares called...Nightmare, is declaring war on other worlds?", another councilman asked.

"Not the _entire_ Nightmare. Just Reala.", Bendy explained.

"He can't be working on his own. What about the one that looks almost as similar...his sister?", a councilwoman pointed out.

"NiGHTS is from the same kind, yes, but the complete opposite in personality. And she's on our side.", Bendy clarified. "And remember...we need a response team."

"The Multiverse Initiative was shut down.", one of the councilman dry-ly said.

"This is not about the Multiverse Initiative.", Bendy rebuked.

"Are you serious the multiverse's greatest security network _must_ assemble the fate of many worlds in the hands of some freaks?", one of the councilman asked.

"I'm not talking about leaving stuff.", Bendy firmly said. "We need a response team. These people have almost nothing in common, and their balance is unexistent. But if pushed together in the right way, they'll be the heroes we need."

"You believe!", the councilwoman stated, indignant.

"War isn't won with feelings, Director.", one of the councilman agreed.

"Exact. It's own by soldiers.", Bendy agreed, in a way.

_In Mobius..._

A blue blur ran through the green hills of a part of the planet. This blur was Sonic the Hedgehog, who gained the reputation as a legendary hero of Mobius after saving the world from the Eggman Empire, along with being described as like the wind, almost never setting down in a place at once.

However, this run he made with his speed shoes wasn't one in hurry to save the world. It was just a casual one, as he tried to shake off the memories of his first adventure. As he settled down to try and get a break to himself...

"Tired enough?", Bendy asked, casually, as he came next to the blue hedgehog.

"Nah.", Sonic replied. "Just running, after saving my place from a egghead."

"Then, why aren't you celebrating, seeing the world?", Bendy asked.

"Because it was never a easy job. And when I came back here, they just said I won, not what everyone else lost.", Sonic answered, calmly.

"We also made alot of mistakes. Recent ones.", Bendy said.

"So, you got a mission?", Sonic asked, getting up casually from the rock he was sitting in. When his question was recieved with a simple noise of approvation, he got face-to-face with the cartoonish being.

"Yeah. One to save many worlds.", Bendy explained, as he handled a folder to Sonic about the information of the blueish gem.

"Eggman Empire's secret weapon...", Sonic realized, with surprise. "Who took it?"

"He's called Reala.", Bendy explained. "He's not from your world...we have to explain alot of the other universes to you, since while you were the first one to see more than your world, you ain't aware of how much they hide for you. Your world might get even weirder."

"_Tch_. I bet ten buckets nothing will surprise me anymore.", Sonic sassily said.

"I bet ten buckets you are wrong.", Bendy replied. "There's a packet waiting back at the...closest place you can call home. Is there something you must tell us about the blue gem we must know right now?"

"Should've left that in the sea.", Sonic calmly replied, before dashing away at the speed of sound.

_In Nightopia..._

A certain jester, that saved her own dimension twice from her former creator and his more hardworking righthand, her brother Reala, flied over the Dream Gate, as bored as always, only communicating thanks to the Ideyas of her best riends from the human world, Helen and Will. However, she was surprised when in, mid-flight, the old Owl flied over to her face.

"Hey, you fuzzy old bird!", NiGHTS gasped in surprise, before calming down. "What?"

"I'm afraid someone from SHIELD will visit here.", Owl explained. "And that's not in the common way of a visitor."

Right before NiGHTS could question what Owl meant, a ship came rushing in the center of the Dream Gate, where Agent Stein came in.

"Sorry for the big entrance...", Agent Stein apologized, softly, as he got out of the ship. "But we don't have exactly a thing like time."

"Is this about the Multiverse Initiative?...which I don't know nothing about.", Owl half-asked.

"I thought it was scrapped...and I couldn't even qualify for it.", NiGHTS said. "Yeah, apparenty I'm mischeivous, sassy, hard to play well with others."

"Of course. You're most of the time a rascal.", Owl agreed without reluctance over NiGHTS self description.

"This isn't a question about personality anymore.", Agent Stein stated, and soon, he began to talk with Owl.

Meanwhile, NiGHTS, not really caring for the two men's talk, looked to the blue gem in a laptop Agent Stein had. Her cobalt blue eyes shined with interest, their colors reflecting agains't the more teal/aquamarine blue gem showcased in a image.


	4. A Hedgehog for the Job

In a unclear universe's ocean, a plane flied at high speed. The pilot inside it was taking Agent Stein and Sonic the Hedgehog to somewhere, as the latter watched a video of a creature dubbed "the Incredible Mewberty", due to the being a unique case of Mewberty (equivalent of Mewman's to common human's puberty) that actually created a permanent side personality driven by rage and sometimes, boys (the cause of a Mewberty's beginning).

"So, in the universe of this...Star Butterfly, there's dimension hopping as well?", Sonic asked, as Agent Stein got up from his chair and walked to him.

"Yes.", Agent Stein replied. "You were the first hero to ever cross your own universe's barrier, and most of them only teleport inside other dimensions inside their own universes. Yeah, confusing."

"Aee you sure she's...okay with it?", Sonic asked, a mix of feelings of discomfort and pity for Mewberty.

"Generally. When she's not...transformed, she's underestimated.", Agent Stein said stuttering a little, causing confusion on the fastest blue hedgehog. "She's like- a slowly-growing magic expert. I gotta say, it's a honor to meet you. Officialy, I mean- I did see you, jumping through some universes before getting back to your own one. It's just- just a huge honor to get you on board...it's..."

"Well. I hope I am the guy for the job!", Sonic said, with a confident smirk.

"Absolutely.", Agent Stein with a mild shyness agreed. "Specially with everything that's happening. And everythign that is about to come into light."

…

Reala watched as in his current new lair, a underground laboratory, a group of soldiers worked, and among them, was the mind-controlled Nightopian Selvig. He slowly lifted his scepter and a blue light covered it and him, transporting him to somewhere else, far from the laboratory, that looked far into outer space.

"The Andinn grow restless.", Mephiles informed.

"Let them goad themselves.", Reala suggested. "I will lead them towards a shiny war."

"War?", Mephiles stoically mocked. "Agains't the non-existent might of that shard of the multiverse?"

"Shiny..._not_ lengty.", Reala clarified. "If, in fact, they are as strong as you claim."

"You question us?", Mephiles questioned. "You question _him_? He who gave you the scepter into your hand, who gave you lifetime knowledge and a whole new purpose, far from your birth one? After you were exiled, defeated!"

"I thought I was the strongest of all Nightmarens, but Wizeman proved me wrong!...", Reala tried to explain himself.

"Your ambition is little, full of bitter but stupid revenge drive.", Mephiles said in a condescending tone of voice. "We look to greater shards of the multiverse the blue gem will unveil."

"You don't have it, yet.", Reala replies, not scared at all of some of the demons lunging at his direction and hissing. "I'm not threatening, but until I open the doors, and have all your forces for me, you are nothing but words."

"You will have your war then, Nightmaren.", Mephiles decided. "If you fail, and the blue gem escape from our sight, there will be no point in the multiverse, no matter how barren or abandoned it is, that we won't find you. You think you understand pain, but he'll make you understand pain is a dessert."

Already mad enough, and flinching with the threat, Reala teleported back to his new base, the desire for victory getting insanely bigger.

_In the Helicarrier of the S.H.I.E.L.D..._

Personnel's anxiously waited the arrival of a jet to the helicarrier, while stripping down jets and containers. Once said jet came down, and landed, Agent Stein and Sonic stepped out of it, to meet with semi-agent Pearl.

"Pearl, of the Crystal Gems- Sonic the Hedgehog.", Agent Stein presented the two to each other.

"'Sup?", Sonic, in a chill tone, greeted the gem.

"Hello.", Pearl formally greeted, before turning to Stein. "They need you one bridge. They're starting a..face trace."

"See you there.", Agent Stein said, leaving and allowing the white gem and the blue hedgehog to walk and know each other.

"I heard everyone here cheered, when you managed to come safe and sound to your world.", Pearl began. "I even heard Stein almost threw a party. Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"What?", Sonic simply mouthed a confused reaction.

"Yeah, I don't understand either.", Pearl confessed. "But h's very proud."

Both of them saw Star Butterfly, bumping and trying to be social with people, while observing the carrier.

"Star Butterfly?", Sonic guessed.

"Yeah! Hi.", Star greeted. "They told me you would be in your way here."

"I heard you will be able to track the blue magic.", Sonic said, quickly going to the point.

"You only heard that?", Star asked, in her head, sincerely expecting the hedgehog heard about the many mischeivous plans she caused.

"Well, at the least the only one I gave proper ears.", Sonic replied.

"This must be something weird.", Star confessed.

"Actually, kind of familiar next to anything else.", Sonic said, adjusting the scarf on his neck.

"You two might want to step inside in a bit.", Pearl said, interrupting the conversation. "It's going to be difficult for both of you to breath."

Star Butterfly and Sonic nodded, getting into the edge of the helicarrier right as a intercom voice inside it activated the Flight Mode.

"Is this a..submarine?", Sonic guessed, half-relieved that he wouldn't be forced to face one of his few fears; swimming in water.

"Really, they want me in a mental container? Underwater?", Star said, heavily disappointed.

However, propellers began to spin and the helicarrier began to take off high in the air, blowing out any expectations the Mewman girl and the Mobian hedgehog had.

"Oh no.", Star realized. "This is ten times worse."


	5. We Got All The Toys

Some minutes after the carrier took off, Star Butterfly and Sonic followed Pearl to the bridge, as she peeled away from them so they would witness a scene that took their breaths. Personnel's from SHIELD walked everywhere, communicating with each other through earpieces, and working on the stations.

"All engines are functional. SHIELD emergency protocol 193.6 in effect.", Alice Angel informed, before turning to Bendy. "We are at level, sir."

"Good!", Bendy said. "Let's vanish."

"Engage old reflection panels.", Alice said.

Soon, the underside of the ship was covered in mirrors that reflected and blended with the sky, already giving surprise enough to Star and Sonic.

"Lady and gentlemen."

As Bendy came in, Sonic simply slipped the ten buckets he bet earlier, because the technology of SHIELD was getting as far as what Eggman planned before he twarted his plans.

"Butterfly, thank you for coming.", Bendy said, him and Star shaking hands.

"Thanks so...how long am I staying here?", Star Butterfly asked, worried about the you-know-who of hers emerging.

"Until you get the gem back. Then, you can do...whatever you do on your dimension.", Bendy answered.

"Where are you with that?", Star asked, this time to Agent Stein.

"We are sweeping every camera existing on the targeted universes.", Agent Stein began. "Cell phones, laptops, if they have contact with a satellite...they are our eyes and ears."

"They won't find them in time with those...things.", Pearl said, almost nearly as confused as Sonic.

"Okay, so...how many magic stuff you have acess?", Star asked, trying to get focus on the task she was given at hand.

"There's how many, in the first place?", Bendy questioned back.

"Well, I can rule out a few places with enough help from magic people you know.", Star replied. "Do you have a workplace of kinds?"

"Pearl, can you show Star Butterfly her room, please?", Bendy tasked the white gem, who silently agreed and began to take Star somewhere, in a kind of mother-like way.

"I hope you feel back home, Butterfly. We got all the toys.", Pearl said, already snatching some excited noises from the Mewman girl.

"Angel, did you tell the council that Luciton was taken?", Bendy asked, once he found himself alone with Alice Angel.

"Wasn't that a procedure?", Alice questioned, before Bendy walked off the bridge and looked through the air deck. "Did you tell to them who is on your response team, exactly?"

"No. It's not necessary.", Bendy said, looking over his shoulder at his partner.

_In Reala's lair/underground lab..._

"Where did you find all these people?", a mind-controlled Selvig, busy working on a machine,asked to Tom Lucitor.

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor.", Tom answered. "This is the stuff you need?"

"Yes.", Selvig replied. "Iridium. It creates anti-protons, and found in meteorities across the multiverse. It's so hard to hold it."

"Specially if SHIELD knows you need it."

"Well, I didn't know.", Selvig said, before noticing Reala was flying up to him and Tom. "Hey! This is wonderful...the blue gem has shown me so much...it's- it's mroe than knowledge. _It's truth_."

"I know. It, ah...it touches _everyone_ differently.", Reala agreed, before turning his attention to Tom. "What it is showing to you, Agent Lucitor?"

"My next target.", Tom affirmed.

"Stuck in the mud, and with no soul.", the Nightopia said, laughing in a bitter way. "No wonder you chose this tomb to work in."

"The little guy doesn't have the blue gem to give for the SHIELD, so he better shut up.", Tom snapped...or the closest he could ever get to a fury snap, in his near-emotionless state. Selvig slowly decided to come back to working on the machine.

"I see why Bendy chose you to detect incoming dangers.", Reala said, impressed.

"You're going to have to contend with him, sir.", Tom informed. "I can't get him down as long as he's active. And he's assembling a team, from all across the multiverse."

"Are they a threat?", Reala carefully asked.

"Easily, they can be it to each other.", Tom continued. "But just as easily, in Bendy's track, they can aim their cannons towards us."

"You admire Bendy.", Reala easily guessed.

"He misses one eye, but his sight is precise, clean."

"Is that why you failed to destroy him?"

"It might be. I wasn't focused enough to use my fire."

"I want to knw everything you can tell me about this team he's forming.", Reala said, recieving a positive nod from Tom. "I don't want to keep myself hidden in the dark. I want to rule many worlds, not the very opposite."

"That's a large risk."

"Oh, yes."

"If you're set on making yourself known...I could be useful."

"Tell me what you need.", Reala said, getting a silent answer: Tom walked to a small case, opened it, and pulled out a demonic battleaxe, which he ignited on fire.

"I need a distraction."


	6. KNEEL!

In the normally carefree and peppy Dreamland, of the planet Popstar, the busy streets of the main city were filled with it's small, round and (mostly) adorable inhabitants, walking around peacefully. There was even a ballroom-like area, with the creatures using fancy bows and hats and talking between each other.

A carrier flying meters above the city stood in the air, allowing a certain hedgehog to prepare himself and his loyal scarf.

Two guards outside a building were suddenly knocked out by two hot fireballs, as a quinjet dashed across the skies, ready to reach Dreamland. Tom and other mind-controlled beings, with a scan, are preparing to enter inside the building. Meanwhile, in the ballroom one, Reala swooped in flight and dissipated a talking, orange puffball being with no mouth by creating a small vortex with a yellow, sparkly dust that came out of his hands, making the guests look in awe at the scene and then, immediately scatter themselves about in pure screams of horror, as Reala sported a devilish smile on his face.

Tom easily breaked inside the building and stole a whole cube, worth of Iridium.

The inhabitants of poor Dreamland were running and screaming their lungs out, as Reala began to wear his new coat, full of purple, red and blue diamond patterns. He blasted new guards trying to stop him and began to circle the "people" with clones of himself.

"Kneel before me!", Reala commanded, but was only met with the still-horrified Dreamlanders. "I said..._**KNEEEEEEEEL!**_"

Fearing death, the inhabitants of Dreamland immediately did their best to fall to their knees with their feet.

"This is not so much simpler? Is this not your natural state?", Reala questioned, flying over the creatures of Dreamland he _easily_ dwarfed in height. "It's a truth for nearly all the beings of all the universes, that you desire to be ordered. Freedom is a false light that is actually leading you to a false joy, searching for your identity and power. You were made...to be ruled. You'll _always_ kneel, no matter what."

"Not to guys like you!", a youngish, brave "Waddle Dee" (one of the orange puffballs with blushes and no mouths) suddenly said, getting up to his knees.

"There are no...guys, like me.", Reala said, hiding his anger over someone actually standing up to him.

"There are alot of guys like you!", the Waddle Dee fiercely replied. "You ain't the only one!"

"You should've watched your youth more.", Reala mocked with a mean giggle, aiming his scepter at the young Waddle Dee.

However, before he could actually fire, a blue blur hit him in the form of a spiky, spinning ball, knocking him to the ground, before getting back to normal.

"You know, the last time I saw a tall guy wearing red standing over everybody, we end up fighting.", Sonic sassily said, with a wink.

"The fastest..._yet the one with most delay_.", Reala said, easily getting up back to hover in the air.

"Not even in a inch!", Sonic rebuked, right as the quinjet came behind him, with Pearl riding it. The white gem reached to the pinkish-white gem on her forehead and pulled out a spear, of spiral design, a star, and cyan-white colors.

"Reala, drop this weapon and stand down!", Pearl ordered, hoping inside her to avoid a fight.

Sadly, Reala fired with the scepter at the jet, which tanked the hit the hardest it could. Sonic gave a kick and the battle began; the beginning lasted thanks to Sonic's easy luck to avoid and unmatcheable speed, but once a swipe from Reala's scepter knocked him to his knees into the ground, Reala unlocked the power of the scepter.

"Kneel.", Reala ordered.

"Not today!", Sonic refused, getting back up and doing a flying kick, right into Reala's face. The battle continued.

Meanwhile, inside the now in-flight quinjet, Pearl is trying to aim with her spear towards Reala to fire one of her light beams, but as she comments to herself, "He's all over the place...".

"Hey Pearl!", a teenager-like, british accented female voice said within Pearl's earpiece...or probably, her mind. "Did you miss me?"

The screen inside the quinjet showed a message of "PA SYSTEMS OVERRIDE", and out of it, it began to blast a peppy song made in homage to a certain jester, "_Message From Nightopia_", which made Pearl smile in a large, hopeful way.

Out from the skies, descended the Nightmaren turned out the Guardian of Nightopia, NiGHTS, wearing a pinkish-purple long jacket with two yellow stars emblazoned on each side. She knocked down Reala by throwing him a beam of one of her summoned blue diamonds.

"Move out of the way, mirror!", NiGHTS said, her voice charged with the energy the red diamond in her chest always gave to her.

Upon recognizing his own sister, Reala couldn't help but hiss to himself in hatred and rage. But trying to fight, he tried to summon something by lifting his hands up high, but failed.

"Good move.", NiGHTS sarcastically remarked.

The quinjet soon began to land, as Sonic ran up to the benevolent, purple jester.

"NiGHTS.", Sonic said, smiling.

"Sonic.", NiGHTS replied.

…

Later, after strapping Reala in the back of the quinjet by force, Pearl (the pilot), Sonic and NiGHTS took off, far from Dreamland, with him.

"He's saying something?", Bendy asked, from the radio.

"He refuses...", Pearl informed, betting inside her gem that it was because of the presence of Reala's sister.

"We don't have time, just- just bring him here!", Bendy commanded, in a sort of rush.

"That was almost too easy.", Sonic pointed out, suspicious.

"Really? The Fastest Thing Alive quotting himself?", NiGHTS said, playfully.

"I meant it _seriously_.", Sonic replied, with some annoyance. "You, the mirror of the guy, just appeared right now, and he can tank much more."

Before NiGHTS could properly reply, a bolt of thunder echoed around the quinjet.

"What?", Pearl questioned. "That doesn't make sense...I was sure the climate here was clean!"

Sonic almost had to hold back a snicker over Reala leaning forward, looking around for the thunder's source.

"Guys. The dude's scared over thunder!"

"It's not the thunder.", Reala said, somewhat annoyed. "It's the..._thin_g causing it."

Suddenly, something tiny but strong seemed to crash agains't the quinjet. Once Sonic, NiGHTS and Pearl looked upward, they gasped in shock to realize the newcomer's appearence.

It was Meta Knight, leader of Dreamland's Meta-Knights, and the most feared swordsman of the whole kingdom. Holding onto the quinjet with one hand, and holding onto his golden sword with red gem Galaxia with the other, his serious eyes flashed with red. NiGHTS opened the ramp of the jet while Pearl tried to speed up the quinjet and Sonic ran to wrap his scarf across his neck.

"What'cha doing?", Sonic asked.

Meta Knight pulled out his blue cape, flying free in the wind, and on it's place, emerged giant bat wings that he used to fly towards the inside of the quinjet, knocking NiGHTS into Sonic and picking Reala up, whom he flied off with it.

"No! He's my brother, _and_ a threat! Stop!", NiGHTS said, immediately flying to Meta Knight with matcheable speed, leaving Pearl and Sonic alone on the quinjet.

"The Knight of Dreamland?", Pearl asked.

"He is shady, but most of the time means good.", Sonic explained.

"Doesn't matter...if either Meta Knight or NiGHTS do anything with him or his mask, the blue gem is lost.", Pearl said, frowning over witnessing the jester and the puffball fighting for Reala's grasp. "I personally wouldn't fight any of them; Meta Knight is a fearsome swordsman despite size, NiGHTS is Reala's practic equal."

"Well, sounds like a walk in the park for me!", Sonic stated, pulling something like a..snowboard(?), and descending down from the quinjet just with it, much to Pearl's confusion.

Meanwhile, the trio of flying beings began to crash down towards the top of a cliff. NiGHTS and Reala saved themselves thanks to being light beings that flied just as easily as a fish swims, and Meta Knight softly glied thanks to his large bat wings.

"Where is the blue gem?", Meta Knight asked in cold rage to Reala, his eyes still shining with furious, bloody red.

"Not telling you, old man.", Reala smiled, devilishly.

"Do I look like I came here just to play?", Meta Knight asked, again, letting some genuine rage slip in his deep, slightly Spanish accented voice.

"You should be thanking me.", Reala said. "I'm sure you were trying to take a break from your world...but you were forced to return. To protect a kind you can't understand."

After listening to such a heavy lie, Meta Knight gasped in shock, and dropped his sword in the ground. NiGHTS, a angry witness to the short dialogue, began to take the word herself.

"I really thought before now...you were dead-dead."

"You actually mourned?"

"Not only me. The other Nightmarens you commanded. Even your creator-"

"Our creator. Are you trying to disown the purpose _both of us_ were created for?"

"Don't you remember? We _stole_ dreams, and gave back nightmares! That was _wrong_!"

"I remember a traitor, too weak to keep up with her purpose. I remember her also tossing me into humiliation. I, your equal!"

"So, you're taking new worlds I want to protect as a prize for something you refuse to blame yourself on? No. You have to get through me first, Reala."

"Well, yes."

"You miss the truth of ruling, Reala.", Meta Knight suddenly busted into the middle of the heated verbal fight between the two Nightmarens of first class. "Throne would never suit you."

Reala, with a swipe of his arm, pushed his sister NiGHTS and Meta Knight far from him, and floated away, with his two enemies following behind.

"I saw many worlds you never knew. I grew, traitor, in my exile. I saw the real power of the blue gem, and when I hold onto it-"

"Who even gave you this power?", Meta Knight cutted out. "Who is behind this future king?"

"_I am a king_!", Reala snapped.

"Not here.", NiGHTS replied, with a more tranquil rage. "Come back to Nightmare, where you came from, was born into, and belongs. Give up this gemy thing, and just do what you do best."

"Never.", Reala said, as Meta Knight picked back up his Galaxia sword. "I know precisely where the gem is, but I won't tell you."

"You better listen well, foe-"

A certain blue blur crashed agains't Meta Knight and NiGHTS, like a meteor, pushing the duo far enough from Reala.

"I'm listening?"


	7. Understood that Reference

A mass of living ball formed by NiGHTS, Sonic and Meta Knight crashed through trees until finally they felt faceplant on the ground, making three holes with each of their faces. All of the got up, angry and annoyed at each other.

"Hey! The hell _both_ of you were doing?", Sonic asked, pointing his finger at Meta Knight and then NiGHTS. "_You_! You bolted without warning and stole our target! _And you_! I actually didn't suspect you _really_ were of the same kind as Reala all along!"

"I came here to protect Dreamland from that monster.", Meta Knight stated...before noticing a really hurt-looking NiGHTS right at his side.

"Me too!...but...despite the fact we are disowning each other, we are still family. We still are Nightmarens. But I gotta stop him, because he doesn't understand my point. No matter what. And talking...didn't work."

"Ok, I got it, he's your brother but you gotta stop him...", Sonic said, ina understanding but still disappointed tone, before turning his knife glare to Meta Knight. "Now...prove you didn't come here to put chaos. Put that sword down."

"Uhm. Bad call, he loves that sword-"

A sword slash from Meta Knight shutted up NiGHTS' mouth and sent her behind him.

"You want me to put Galaxia down?", Meta Knight asked, before leaping forward.

Sonic blocked the blow with the same snowboard(?) he used to fall down and the connection caused a explosion with a blinding flash of white light, that knocked the trio backwards. After getting up, they tried to come together.

"Are we done here?", Sonic asked, and Meta Knight looked around him.

…

The helicarrier flied through clouds.

Reala, who managed to get a glimpse of the brief fight between his own sister, the blue hedgehog and the puffball swordsman, was being pushed through the halls by a troop of guards, all prepared to attack in the case of resistence. The red jester saw through the window Star Butterfly herself, working. He smiled to her through the windows' glass, and the Mewman girl couldn't help but find this weird, but kept focus.

Finally, Reala was trapped in a glass case shaped kind of like a gazebo. Just like the one back in the Night Dimension that he used to trap his sister NiGHTS for the rebellion.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape- or simply scratch this glass...", Bendy began to say, before pushing a button. The button caused the floor of the case to crumble into nothing. "Fallin' straigh to a steel trap. Ya understand? Ant. Boot."

"Impressive case.", Reala complimented, in a way that wasn't clear if he was being sarcastic or not. "Seems built for my kind."

"Nope. Was built for people stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard. _A mindless beast makes play she's still a girl...and how desperate are you, that you call on such ppitful beings to defend you?_"

"How desperate am I? You're threatening my world and other with a bloody battle, you have a gem with a power you can't control, you mouth says peace but your hands say war. You made me very desperate, _and you'll wish you never did, pal_."

"Oh, it burns to be so close to you, to have endless power...and for what? A warm light for whole civilization to share? And then, to be reminded what actual power is."

"Well, I wanna see if this actual power wants a actual show.", Bendy said, sassily smirking, before going away.

_In the conference table of the carrier..._

"He's really growing on her, right?", Star said, after listening about the meeting between NiGHTS and Reala.

"Reala's gonna drag this out.", Sonic stated. "Meta Knight, what's the guy's deal?"

"He has an army called Andinn. They're not from Nightopia, NiGHTS and Reala's homeworld, nor any world known. He is leading them agains't all of your worlds. They will give him those worlds, in return, for the blue gem."

"So, outer space guys?"

"And he's building a second portal.", Star stated. "That's why he need Selvig."

"Selvig?"

"He's kinda from the two's worlds, and astrophysicist."

"So, a friend."

"Reala trapped them in some sort of brainwashing. Along with one of our allies.", Pearl explained.

"But why this Reala is letting us take him down? He never got a army from any of our worlds.", Sonic asked.

"Guys, focusing on Reala's brain is like focusing on a garden of rose but without the petals.", Star expalined. "He is cruelty and insanity in one thing. You can see it in his eyes."

"Take care of your speech.", Meta Knight mildly scolded Star. "Reala is beyond reason, but he's not that different from NiGHTS. Both came from Nightmare, yet NiGHTS became a hero on her own. We never said Reala never had a chance as his sister had."

"He killed eighty people in two days.", Pearl pointed out.

"...we should check NiGHTS to confirm if she's really not adopted.", Meta Knight said.

"But the real question...why they need this Iridium thing for?", Star asked, right on the time NiGHTS and Agent Stein came in the room. The jester whispered something to Stein and left the room, leaving her free to approach the Knight of Dreamland.

"To keep the portal steady, it seems.", NiGHTS answered Star's question, before turning her attention to Meta Knight. "Don't worry, you're fine with me. Still got a meany streak with that."

By "that", NiGHTS meant Meta Knight's mask, shaped like furious eyebrows, that only exposed his eyes. Meta Knight simply gave a look to the purple jester, who graciously and lightly flied to the control panels.

"That also means Reala can keep the portal as big as he wants.", NiGHTS stated, speaking in a way that didn't look like she was talking about her own brother. "Press the longest combination you can!"

The words confused a specific personeel from SHEILD, who looked at the jester strangely.

"That man is playing Street Fighter!", NiGHTS explained. "Thought we would never notice, but we _did_."

Afterwards, the jester proceeded to the control area of the ship, covering a single eye to sort-of poke fun over the eyepatch Bendy wore to cover the ink-dipping, missing eyeball.

"How Bendy even see that?", NiGHTS asked.

"He turns!", Alice Angel answered.

"Sounds boring!", NiGHTS said. Although she wasn't so much the girl of technology, she began to use her gloved hands to mess with the screens and stick something under a desk. "This Agent Lucitor can get his hands on the rest of the stuff easily. But he needs something of high energy to...start off the portal."

"How did you even become a thermonuclear astrophysics expert?", Alice Angel gasped, surprised at the magic jester's knowledge in science.

"Contact with lots of dreamers. And visits.", NiGHTS pratically replied.

"Reala needs a specific power source?", Sonic asked.

"To break the Columb barrier, only if he manages to lit the blue gem on fire.", Star stated.

"Unless if Selvig figured out the higher power.", NiGHTS said.

"Well, there are alot of Mewni magic that could serve as the limit.", Star explained.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English!", NiGHTS cheered, with a big grin.

"What? Really?", Sonic said in surprise to the others, as NiGHTS shook one of her mildly detached hands with Star, carefully, to not cause her to accidentaly dualize.

"It's nice to meet you, Star Butterfly.", NiGHTS greeted. "You have a potential nearly nobody is yet putting faith enough. And I actually like alot when you- well, suddenly become a humanoid insect that webs things."

"Thanks...", Star said, with a mild blush.

"Star Butterfly is only here to track the blue gem.", Bendy said, entering in the room. "I was hoping you could join forces with her."

"Hey, I'd like to share my word on that!", Sonic protested. "It's magic, but it's like Eggman Empire the second."

"Indeed.", Bendy agreed. "And I really need to understand how Reala turned some of the guys with the most willpower I know into his personal Goombas."

"G-gums? No- _Goombas_?", Meta Knight said, VERY confused. "I don't understand-"

"_I do_!", Sonic enthusiatically yelled, making the room enter in entire silence and turn their eyes toward him. "Well...I understood that reference."

"*rolls eyes*... Let's go, Star.", NiGHTS said, not really one-hundred percent amused.

"This way!", Star said, as the two leaved the room.

And the personeel from before resumed to play Street Fighter II again.


	8. What Are You Prepared to Do?

The heroic Nightmaren NiGHTS, and the Mewman girl Star Butterfly, began to work together to track the blue gem, with Star taking the task to scan the scepter while NiGHTS worked on a touch screen.

"The readings are pretty similar to the energy Selvig detected. But it'll take a life time to process that!", Star concluded.

"Not unless we focus our efforts on that cluster. Then, it's six hundred teradrops.", NiGHTS replied.

"I just got a wand on me."

"Hehe! You know, you should visit Nightopia. You'll love it, it's like a paradise built thanks to parts of your heart."

"Thanks but...last time I caught myself in a magic situation, it got even more...weird and wild."

"Well...with the main threats that could be there gone, it'll be a pretty mundane, magical situation."

"Ow!", Star Butterfly moaned in pain, after being zapped by NiGHTS.

"Hey!", Sonic called out, approaching the two magic girls.

"Nothing?", NiGHTS said, rising invisible eyebrows.

"Are you crazy?!", Sonic said, angrily.

"Jester's out!", NiGHTS replied, before turning to face Star. "You really got the lit, right? What's the secret? Pretty orchestra, bongo, that wand of yours?"

"Your life is literally fool around eternally?", Sonic questioned.

"Hypocrite.", NiGHTS mildly snapped.

"Putting many lifes on this ship at risk is not cool. Really, Butterfly.", Sonic turned his words to the Mewman girl.

"It's ok. I would've surely refused to come if I couldn't handle pointy things.", Star Butterfly replied.

"You need to strut alot, big gal.", NiGHTS said, with fists on her hips.

"And you need to focus on the situation, NiGHTS.", Sonic said, in a serious tone.

"You think I am not focusing? Why Bendy called us, then? Why not like, three months ago? What he is hiding from us? I can't focus without all the points clear in my vision."

"Really? You think _Bendy_ is hiding things?"

"Sonic, he is a inky spy. His secrets have secrets inside them.", NiGHTS said, before gesturing with her hand to Star. "She's bugged about it as well, right?"

"But, weeeell, I will just finish my work and go back to Mar-"

"Butterfly?", Sonic asked.

""_A warm light for whole civilizations to share"_. That's what Reala said to jab Bendy.", Star Butterfly informed.

"Heard 'bout it."

"I think he said that for you.", Star Butterfly said, motioning to NiGHTS, who offered a tasty-looking raspberry. "Even if...well, my ex didn't tell Reala of NiGHTS' Tower at Mobius, he would recognize it like his ugly hands."

"Hey, the NiGHTS Tower there is also u-", Sonic was about to say, before being interrupted by a creepy glare from NiGHTS, probably boosted thanks to her being a Nightmaren. "*awkward chuckles* I mean...the tower in Mobius' main town, right?"

"It's only fully powered over NiGHTS presence. Yeah, it doesn't survive a year by itself, if you ask."

"Sure, y'know. I don't exactly live there, it's like a settling place.", NiGHTS explained, before turning her pupils to Sonic. "I'm sort of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he gets."

"What is SHIELD even doing in the first place, preparing for invasion and stuff?"

"I don't know...but somehow, I'll find out all the secrets SHIELD is hiding, even if it takes out of me this shard of Courage on my chest. Even the most dusty old things. How's it going, Blueberry?"

"You're seriously still confused over you not being invited?", Sonic asked, being annoyed and sarcastic at the same time.

"Historically.", NiGHTS blunted out this non-sense answer.

"We should be following the orders.", Sonic firmly stated. "Reala, your brother, is trying to bring us as far from each other as possible. If we don't get focus, a big war will happen."

"Sorry; following orders ain't my style.", NiGHTS stated without a shadow of doubt over her voice; in-fact, being rebellious is the reason she became a heroine in the first place.

"You really define yourself by style, right?", Sonic said, trying to get calm but still letting his annoyed feelings slip off.

"Well, my senses are telling there's two people with "S"; one with a sparkly scarf, and other not being useful.", NiGHTS said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Sonic, can you feel the ambient getting...kinda spunky?", Star said, feeling a very change on the atmosphere.

"*sighs* Just scan the blue gem.", Sonic said, before getting out of the lab at the speed of sound.

"Are you serious Owl kept rambling about this guy for me? Wondering why he didn't stay on his own world.", NiGHTS said with disdain, narrowing her eyes.

"Guy's got a point about your bro, though. He has the jump.", Star Butterfly pointed out.

"I'm gonna be there when he fails on getting his "tragedic revenge".", NiGHTS coldly stated, furious deep inside over her brother's attack.

"I'll find out everything necessary."

"Or you might want to take out your wand and fight along with us."

"But still, the impulses might get a little worse. Exposed, like a nerve...it's the worst of nightmares."

"You know this shard I talked about before? Well, it's built of Courage from my two best human friends. If I never had it...I would've died defeating my former master. It's a terrible privilege."

"But it's not really a living thing."

"It is energy...from the heart and mind of two beings."

"It's different..."

"Hey, I saw about the day. If you didn't go through your weird-puberty thing, you wouldn't have anyone to save you at the chemical incident."

"So you're saying that _the_ Mewberty- the Other Girl- saved my life? Cool...hehe, thanks...but...really, for what?"

"I guess we'll discover."

"I don't think you're gonna like it."

"_You_ might."

…

"As soon as took the doctor we...moved Tikal. She was asked to consult the observatory we got very suddenly yesterday. It's very remote, so you don't have to worry about this part. She'll be okay.", Agent Stein explained, showing to Meta Knight a computer screen with a image of the Mobian orange echidna that helped him drop his most selfish traits and become a proper knight with honor.

"Thank you.", Meta Knight politely said. "Reala kidnapping Selvig isn't a accident. I dread the plans he got for him once he's over. Selvig has the good nature of a Nightopian."

"He talks about you alot.", Stein explained, as he and Meta Knight began to walk through the bridge. "You changed his life. And everything around here."

"They were better in the past. It's not exactly a technological kingdom in Dreamland- I, for example, just got my personal loyal soldiers and the Halberd."

"Halberd."

"A battleship shaped after me. You don't have anything of the kind?"

"Not like that."

"Huh. But, reaching a point here...I came to Mobius without any consequences. But once NiGHTS was banished, Reala's rage followed her to the ends of earth and your kind paid the price. And it repeats once more."

"War didn't start yet, pal.", Bendy came in. "You think either you or NiGHTS can make Reala give us the blue gem?"

"I don't know...Reala's mind is far from what he used to be. He doesn't desire just power, he desires revenge for NiGHTS abandoning him and the rest of his kind. There's nothing else that'll make him as relieved as that."

"Lots of people think 'bout it, until they suffer actual pain."

"What are you tasking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Reala is a prisioner."

"Then...why I gotta feeling he's the only being on this boat that actually wants to stay here?"


	9. Basest Sentimentality

Reala flied inside his glass case, putting a pretty calm forefront to hide the fact he was hating being caged with no proper means to escape without causing chaos, not unlike his own sister. Eventually, the Crystal Gem Pearl walked up to behind him.

"Hm. There's not many people that can sneak behind my back.", Reala stated, mildly impressed.

"But you figured I would come.", Pearl replied, with no nonsense.

"After. After whatever Bendy could throw agains't your gem, you would appear as a friend, a ally. And I would cooperate."

"Tell me what you did to Agent Lucitor."

"I gave him a mind, wider than what his souls could give."

"But what if you win? What you're going to do with him and his mind?"

"You care about him that much, Agent Pearl?"

"Well...it's a debt I owe to him."

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I was solely a protector of my Earth, with the Crystal Gems. But I was mistook for a enemy by SHIELD, because of the damages I did. Agent Lucitor was sent to shatter me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I swear to never harm him?"

"Never let you go."

"But...I like this. Many worlds, including yours, are in risk, and you bargain for a demon?"

"First off, half-demon. Second, people tend to be too busy to deal with a network beyond anyone's control."

"And what are you, then?"

"A gem. That stood for herself along with many others. A heroine of my own, now. And I never fought a thousand-years war to recieve orders from the likes of you."

"Really? You really think you can destroy your own purpose? The rebellion? The false "shattering"? The corruption of the others of your kind? Lucitor told me everything. Your world is shattering, and your gem will give in to that, and you think saving a "half"-demon will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child, a prayer..._PATHETIC_.

You lie and destroy in the service of liars...and killers. You pretend to be separate, mainly part of a rebel group...something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away."

Suddenly, Reala slammed one of his fists agains't the cage, making Pearl jump back in horror. As he continued to speak, this time about the bargain, Pearl slowly grew even more horrified, until she finally turned her face away from the nightmarish jester.

"I won't touch Lucitor! Not until I make him shatter you. _Slowly. INTIMATELY._ Until _your own gem won't be recognizable_. _And then he'll wake up just long enough to see his good work, __**and when he screams I'LL DESTROY HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL**_! This is my bargain, your defective pearl!"

Pearl began to make audible sobs and whimpers, even covering her face to hide possible incoming tears. Reala couldn't really tell if the cry was genuine, but his grin extended to his cheeks anyway.

"You're a monster!", Pearl said in the middle of the sobs.

"Oh, no. _You_ brought the monster.", Reala replied.

However, to his nasty surprise and shock, when Pearl turned her head to face him, instead of the pitful, tear-stained face he was expecting...he instead met with a smugly smiling face, with no tears to be seen below the eyes.

"So, Star? That's your play.", Pearl said.

"What?!", Reala cried in disbelief.

"Reala wants to unleash the Mewberty.", Pearl announced through a earpiece as she walked out of the room. "Keep Star in the room, I'm coming. And send Meta Knight. And you...thanks for the cooperation!"


	10. What's Phase Two?

"What are you doing, Ms. NiGHTS?", Bendy asked, with a calm snarl, as he stepped inside the carrier's wishbone lab to find NiGHTS, trying to hack into the SHIELD's personal lifes.

"I was about to ask the same to you.", NiGHTS replied in a chill way, turning to face the cartoonish being.

"You're supposed to be traicng the blue gem...and your own brother."

"We are!...", Star Butterfly protested. "The model locked up and now we are trying to find the signature. We'll get the location once we get a hit."

"And you'll get the gem, with no resistence.", NiGHTS reluctantly added out. "What the fudge is this Phase Two thingy?"

The answer came with Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue anthropomorfic hedgehog entered and immediately slammed a large cannon from the Eggman Empire on the table. "Phase Two is SHEILD using the gem to make weapons.", Sonic bitterly replied NiGHTS' question. "Also, excuse me, ma'am. Computer was slower than me at my best."

"Sonic, we gathered all related to the blue gem.", Bendy said, trying to cease the fire. "This doesn't mean we-"

"Sorry, Bendy.", NiGHTS cutted off, nearly shoving a screen showing the plan for a powerful missile in Bendy's eye-patched face. "What were you lying 'bout?"

"I was wrong, Director...the world isn't any better than mine.", Sonic said, in a kind of mournful way, right as Meta Knight and Pearl dashed into the room.

"Did you know about this?", Star, with worry charging her voice, asked to Pearl.

"I'm sorry, but...you want to get out of here before things spiral out of control?", Pearl sympathetically and softly asked.

"Haha! I was pretty removed last time."

"Reala's manipulating you."

"And what you were doing, Miss Gem?"

"You didn't come here because you want to find better ways to control your wand."

"Yup. And nope, not leaving because you're getting hysteric. I just wanna know; why SHIELD is using the blue gemy to build mass destruction weaponry?"

"Because of her, and him.", Bendy answered, pointing his finger towards NiGHTS and Meta Knight. Immediately, the purple jester's sassy and confident ruse faded, as she visibly struggled to not rage over the cartoon demon, or even breakdown in furious tears, cursing her brother.

"Her...I, can understand.", Meta Knight said, trying his best to be soft enough to not hurt the Nightmaren's feelings. "But why me?"

"Last year Mobius had a visitor from another universe, that had a match nearly destroying a single small town...we learnt that we, and the universes we protect are not only alone, but stupidly, hilariously out-gunned.", Bendy explained.

"My kind doesn't have any ill to your protected universes."

"But you're not the potentially-dangerous kind of the multiverse...and surely, not all of them are pacific. The multiverse is infected with beings, monsters, abominations that can't be contained."

"Like you want the blue gem!", Sonic acussed.

"Reala, and all of his allies, are drawing your interest with the blue gem he got.", Meta Knight warned. "It's the signal a shard of the multiverse that it should prepare itself for _a higher form of war_."

"A higher form?!", Sonic yelled in disbelief.

"You forced our hand! We had to come with a bit of-"

"NUCLEAR BOMBING?!", NiGHTS realized, with a scream that filled the room from inside out. "...you're stupid if you think it'll calm everybody."

It was enough to snap a matching war inside the room. Everybody began to cut each other off, in a hostile way.

"Remind me again...", Bendy said, his voice now a cold hiss. "How the hell did you even become a rebel anyway, NiGHTS?"

"Yeah, good question.", Sonic said. "If her superior-I-don't-care-about-the-name-off found out then-"

"HEY! When did the cannons aim at me?!", NiGHTS yelled.

"I really though you were wiser than this.", Meta Knight said, disappointed.

The shouting match continued, one trying to speak with each other but their voices only getting higher. It even looked like they weren't in control of their own emotions at all...which was true, in a way.

The scepter glowed, brighter than ever, influencing the verbal war to keep going. NiGHTS and Sonic themselves, who already were more like reluctant allies to each other than proper friends, instantly began to shout agains't each other like enemies. Star, who was most of the time a peppy and friendly individual, suddenly yelled for Meta Knight to handle her.

_..._

Sadly, the hero's verbal fight between themselves left them exposed for a jet, transporting the mind-controlled Tom Lucitor and a bunch of unknown soldiers, also mind-controlled, preparing themselves to free Reala.

…

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!", Meta Knight yelled, his eyes now truly flashing with blood red anger.

"IT'S HIS MO, RIGHT?!", Star yelled. "I mean, what are we, a team? Not at all. We are a bunch of weirdos that'll explode together. We- we are a ticking bomb!"

"You need to step away.", Bendy said, the only one remaining that was trying to keep himself cool.

"Why shouldn't we let her take off steam?", NiGHTS suggested, voice dipping with venom.

"You understand why! Back off!", Sonic commanded.

"Oh yeah? I think I'm having fighting thoughts involving _you_ now."

"Yeah, a clown that can fuse with people. Take that off, what are you?"

"Uhm, genius. Acrobat, guardian, strongest Nightmaren."

"I know people that don't have that, yet are more valuable than you! I saw the footage. You only fight for the sake of your own freedom. You are not the girl ready to sacrifice yourself, so other people can go ahead."

"I think freedom is great, okay hypocrite?"

"*tch*, you aren't a threat like your brother, but I don't think you're fit for being a hero."

"A hero? Like you? Sonic, you're just a silly legend. Everything special about you came from a pair of shoes. Also, if I were to listen to somebody, I wouldn't prefer a rodent less taller than me."

"Well, come on then! This rodent can kick you butt around town. What ya say, fly girl? Let's go a few rounds."

"Your people are so petty...and foolish.", Meta Knight confessed.

"Yeah, greatest team ever. Ladies and gentlemen.", Star Butterfly sarcastically clapped as she said that.

"Agent Pearl?...", Bendy said, as the Multiverse Initiative member's swore for the rest of their varied kinds of lives they saw ink dipping from his horns and dropping into the floor as his face began to grow more genuinely stressed. "Can you escort Ms. Butterfly back to-"

"YOU RENTED THE ROOM SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

"But the cell-"

"IN CASE YOU MUST END ME. I TRIED, YOU KNOW, BUT YOU CAN'T NOW!"

Everyone began to give their looks at the now-furious Star Butterfly. For them, it was pretty obvious that, with those strong feelings, she would soon become the Incredible Mewberty. Yet, they remained apprehensive, both because of Star's alter-ego's massive power, and for the sight of a purple heart popping over her skin (the signal for Mewberty's arrival).

"I got low. I didn't see a way to end the Other Girl, so without my best friend looking, I tried to blast myself with the wand, **only for her to absorb it**. So I didn't give up; I focused on being myself and learning. **It was fine, until you people dragged me to be your freakshow's main attraction at the risk of everybody, including my ex**. Hey Pearl, you wanna know how the heck I stay chill all the time so she can't come out?!"

As the rest of the group watched the shouting Star, Pearl slowly reached one of her hands to her forehead, prepared to pull a spear if necessary, and Bendy immediately began to search for his gun.

"Star. Drop that scepter.", Sonic ordered, much to Star's surprise, who didn't get yet she unconsciously picked up Reala's scepter. As the monitor beeped, Star putted the scepter back on the table and walked to the screen, on the room's other extreme.

"Sorry guys, you won't be able to see my greatest trick.", Star kind of apologized.

NiGHTS turned around and prepared to fly away out of that helicarrier, but before any of that could happen, Sonic grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Nope! Not leaving!"

"You wanna stop me?"

"Let's find it out!"

"I ain't afraid to hit a rat."

"_Let's. Find it._"

"Oh-boy.", Star Butterfly gasped, looking at a beeping dot on the monitor.


	11. Incredible Mewberty Strikes

A fireball blast from Tom was enough to explode one of the helicarrier's engines, and cause the entire carrier to shake. In the lab itself, Bendy and Meta Knight were thrown to the ground behind a table, NiGHTS and Sonic were thrown towards the entrance, and Star Butterfly and Pearl (the ones that took the impact more harshly physically) were pratically catapulted towards the lower equiment room of the carrier. Pieces of it felt like small, burning meteors towards the ground.

"Let's get the hell outta here.", Sonic said, as he scrambled to get into his feet while NiGHTS hovered back into the air with a bit less of effort.

"Yup.", NiGHTS agreed, as she took Sonic's arm and began to fly him away from the lab.

In the bridge, it was a complete "god help us" situation; people were screaming their lungs out, running over it and nearly-mindlessy grabbing any kind of weapon they could spot. The monitors beeped liked crazy. The SHIELD's tech experts entered in panic while the agents are preparing themselves to run to their stations.

Back in the lab, Bendy slowly got himself up with a groan, wiping the ink fastly dipping from his horns like they were simple sweat drops.

"Angel!", Bendy called out into the earpiece.

"Number Three engine is down...", Alice Angel regrefully informed; she was in her command area, looking at the screen along with a female tech.

"We've been hit.", the other agent said.

Alice Angel proceeded to run over a bridge's tech station the fastest she could.

"How high the damages are?! Talk to me."

"The Engine Three got hit by a powerful fire.", a worker informed.

"It seems mostly fine, but we can't make a repair while we are flying in the air.", a tech expert added out.

"We're not gonna keep flying if we lose one more engine.", Alice Angel pointed out, before turning her attention to her earpiece. "Someone must get outside to fix the engine."

"NiGHTS, you got that?", Bendy asked.

"On it.", NiGHTS accepted the challenge without hesitation.

"Stein, initiative the dense sistems down in the contingent center. Then get to the armory.", Bendy gave out the command to Agent Stein through the earpiece before turning his attention, with alot of worry, to someone else. "_PEARL_!"

…

"Okay!", Pearl replied in a assuring way, despite the situation she was in.

After landing in the carrier's lower equipment room, Pearl briefly (and painfully) tried to get one of her legs out of a large pipe that trapped it, before giving up. Star Butterfly was the one most fine after the fall, but she was scared, curling herself into a fetal ball. And what the others were fearing came to fruition: Star's body and skin began to get covered in purple hearts, to the point that a cocoon was forming thanks to the heart's excess, and her pupils shifted to get heart shapes.

"We're okay, right?", Pearl tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working.

…

"Find engine three.", NiGHTS said, as she and Sonic passed through a hall, full of debris and nearly completely lacking light. "I'll meet you there."

As Sonic dashed at the speed of sound ahead, NiGHTS went to another room. She summoned two blue diamonds, preparing to contact her two best friends and ask them to wish her all their intelligence, wisdom, hope and purity (and if necessary, courage) necessary.

_Back in the Lower Equiment room..._

The cocoon was nearly done and Star's face looked less emotive, in a proper way, as a emotionless frown was formed in her lips and her skin got alien-ish purple, far different from her normal pale white color. Pearl pulled herself free, thankful that the pipe didn't destroy her physical form, and began to try and remove the overflowing purple hearts from Star. However, it was just as hard as fighting a hydra by cutting it's heads.

"Star, it's gonna be ok. This is exactly what Reala was planning, we are gonna be fine. Please, listen.", Pearl gently tried to calm down her ally, her friend. "You can get through this. Please, try to relax-"

"I can't relax!", Star desperately cried, as her eyes morphed to white-glowing, heart shaped ones. Right as the cocoon completely covered her, and the lights flickered out.

"Star...", Pearl said, kind of mournfully, as she activated her gem's glow to look a the cocoon, completely made of purple hearts.

The white gem touched it with one of her hands, only to be recieved back by a hand from the inside of the cocoon touching hers. She gasped and jumped backwards; not startled and scared because she didn't knew what was going on...but because she knew exactly what was about to go on. Six more hands touched the cocoon and it broke in the middle, revealing the Incredible Mewberty, with her twisted pigtail hair, white boots, insect wings and antennae, and golden dress.

"Angry.", Mewberty stated, in a more raspy and slow version of Star's voice, as she turned her eyes to Pearl.

In that moment, the gem knew that, even being above a normal human, she had no chance to fight this insect-like alter ego of Star. She had to run for her gem. With her agility, she quickly got the catwalk stairs and got on the run, as Mewberty took flight with her wings. Pearl swinged the catwalk and rolled under a turbine, as Mewberty pulled out the stairs. The white gem ran like crazy, jumping and then crawling under pipes, as Mewberty hissed with fury.

Within his cell, Reala heard the flapping wings of Mewberty and her betrayed hisses of anger, and smiled. After all, his plan was going exactly perfect.

_In the bridge..._

"Bring the carrier to a 180 south! Take us to the water!", Bendy yelled this command as he ran through the bridge.

"We are blind.", a agent informed. "Navigation got a defect after the engine failure."

"Is the sun rising?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then put us on the left. Get us over water. We should lose one turbine...and _then_ we drop."

…

"NiGHTS! NiGHTS, I'm here.", Sonic informed, as he arrived at the damaged engine three.

NiGHTS flied in, leaving a pretty trail of blue, cyan dust out of her hands, as her red ideya shard on the chest briefly flashed, with the white, green, yellow and blue colors.

"Good. Let's see what we got.", NiGHTS stated, before exmaining the engine, a unseen energy of blue flashing on what could be called her veins. "Seems I need to get this cooling system back online before I can activate the rotos and remove the debris. Sonic, I need you to run to the engine control panel and tell me which relays are ready to overload."

Without hesitation, Sonic jumped like a fast, spiky ball towards the control panel (but careful to not hit it), and opened it.

"What it looks like?", NiGHTS asked from Sonic's earpiece.

"It seems to be running on electricity.", Sonic replied.

"Welp, not 100% wrong, actually."

…

Pearl ran and sneaked under a engine to keep herself safe. She could try to find somewhere else better to hide from the Mewberty, but activating her gem's light function would make her become easy pray quickly (not that she wasn't, in the first place). Pearl pulled out a spear from her gem and moved out from the pips, walking in tip-toes the most silently she could.

But even with that, the Mewberty found her out, and prepared to web her. But Pearl fired a light beam from the tip of her spear agains't a pipe, focing gas to spit out of it. The gem quickly ran through a narrow passage, but the Mewberty wasn't shaken enough by the blinding gas, and began to fly after her. Mewberty quickly caught up to Pearl, and before she could run off the passage, she webbed her in her purple substance, and slapped her to the floor behind her.

Mewberty flied towards a scared Pearl, unable to get herself out of the purple web. But before anything could happen risking her gem, Meta Knight dashed in, with his purple bat wings, and crashed Mewberty agains't a wall. They ended up in the lower docking area of the carrier, where personnel's, watching the struggle, ran immediately.

The Mewberty tried to throw blows with her six fists agains't Meta Knight, but being smaller and more agile was a advantage that helped him alot. Another purple fist was about to come to him, but he stopped it by holding it above him.

"Star, you need to control yourself!", Meta Knight said, hopeful the Mewman girl inside that insect humanoid was okay. "Try to come back to reality!"

Sadly, he recieved a pratical "NO!" answer in the form of Mewberty swipping him away across the room, straight to a container.

Okay then..., Meta Knight thought to himself, regrefully ready to fight his friend back.


	12. Come Back To Reality

After making the necessary adjustments, NiGHTS destroyed the debris inside the engine three with a purple bolt of thunder coming out of her hands.

"So far so good. The relays are intact.", NiGHTS informed, right as Sonic pushed the engine control panel back to it's place.

"What's our next move?", Sonic asked.

"Even if the rotors get clear enough, without a good push, this thing won't get alive again...", NiGHTS darkly realized, before a idea shined on her head. "I'm gonna go inside and push."

"Are you crazy? You'll become paper!"

"Then get back to the control unit and reverse polarity until you disengage the maglev and that-"

"ENGLISH, fly girl."

"*groans*...see the red lever? It'll make the the rotors slow enough for me to escape. Stand by it...and wait my word."

Although very reluctant of leaving a ally behind (even if it was a ally he was frequently butting heads with), he nodded in agreement and began to rush towards the lever.

_In the lower docking area..._

Meta Knight lifted flight with his wings, dashing above stacked containers before descending to the floor to slide across it. He briefly lifted his mask, revealing his pretty adorable-looking face as he wiped blood getting out of his "nose". Mewberty hissed in petty anger, and Meta Knight looked up, grinning behind his mask as he rised his hand.

His prophetic sword Galaxia came and Meta Knight caught it, right in the time Mewberty prepared to cast a offensive spell. The tiny knight interrupted it by slashing her, throwing her agains't a plane. Mewberty got up and used one of the plane's wings to try and hit Meta Knight, who just avoided it thanks to his size and threw Galaxia.

Mewberty caught it with one of her left hands, but due to not being worthy of it, she felt like it was as heavy as the largest rock that could be found, and failed in lifting it. Meta Knight got his golden sword back and wrapped his arms around Mewberty's neck, who struggled to get free.

_In the bridge..._

"We gotta evacuate in large scale on the lower hangar bed!", Bendy concluded, smashing controls as his partner Alice Angel walked across the room.

After listening, Alice immediately agreed and made a signal to inform some agents of the new command. Right as a tiny device rolled to their feet.

"_GRENADE_!"

The grenade promptly exploded, sending SHIELD's agents flying into the random directions. Emerging from the smoke, Reala's mind-controlled men entered, pointing their weapons. Bendy used a J-shaped pipe to knock the one next to him, and shooted down the next one with a pistol. A forth one was about to send his weapon forward while Bendy was busy with the third, but Alice Angel pulled a sword and impaled the fourth man's heart, completely pissed and bleeding ink on her face.

Meanwhile, Agent Stein made his way to the door of the armory room, pushing a switch that scanned his eyeball as the intercom voice gave a command to call out to every junction.

Sadly, the fight in the lower docking area wasn't enough to slow down Mewberty's anger, and she, along with Meta Knight, crashed to the Wishbone Lab, and she used her purple web to trap the knight on the ground. The dreadful news were given by the intercom voice to Bendy, Alice Angel and the other SHIELD agents that tried to fend off the invasion.

"Sir, the Mewberty will destroy this place!", Alice Angel cried.

"Get his attention.", Bendy commanded.

Alice immediately obeyed and activated her earpiece. "Escort 6-O, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close."

"Copy.", a young voice replied from the other side of the line.

A jet flied right on time to the side of the Wishbone Lab, interrupting the fight of Meta Knight and the Mewberty.

"Trget acquired. Targed engaged.", the pilot informed as he opened fire on Mewberty. But it was like ants and flies bothering a giant; it didn't work out and the bullets just bounced, as Mewberty took flight towards the jet. "_Target angry. **Target angry**._"

Mewberty easily pulled off the metal of the jet's nose like it was paper, and the pilot began to panic, and try to eject himself to escape from the insect girl's wrath. However, in a bizarre act of kindness, Mewberty picked him up, opened his parachute, webbed him to it in her purple web and threw him out of reach, right before the jet could explode and plummet her to the ground.

…

NiGHTS focused her purple bolts of thunder's efforts in destroying incoming pieces of debris, before leaping with flight and grace to knock out them out of the rotors. Some of Reala's men came, ready to bring down their master's purple-clothed sister with a grenade, but Sonic jumped and kicked it back to them, before fighting them off, careful to keep himself close to the lever.

After knocking out one of them out the carrier, Sonic jumped into a catwalk and, despite being a non-gunner hedgehog, picked a pistol that took care of the last man.

In the bridge, Bendy still tried to take care off the enemies the best way he could.

"They are not getting through here, so what the-"

Before he could finish speaking, a rain of fireballs expeled out of Tom's hands exploded around the bridge, with one of them hitting a control panel. Spotting the unwitting enemy, Bendy opened fire, but a final fireball hit a plug, causing malfunction onthe helicarrier's system, and it took down another engine. As the intercom and a worker pointed out, Engine One's power got lost, and the carrier began to tilt dangerously, rolling people and beings around like popcorn in a pan.

In the lower engine room, Pearl shakily sitted after removing the purple, thick web out of her body, terrified after nearly being poofed (and probably even shattered) by the Mewberty. She slowly brought a hand to her earpiece.

"It's Lucitor", Bendy's voice informed. "He took out our system. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"

"This is Agent Pearl. _I copy_.", Pearl said, her determination growing back as she pulled herself back to her feet.

…

"NiGHTS, we are losing altitude.", Bendy informed in NiGHTS' earpiece as she struggled to push the rotor back to life.

"Yep, I saw.", NiGHTS wittly replied.

She quickly dashed to in-between the rotors' blades and grabbed on them. NiGHTS made force to push, push, until she was already flying at a speed that could match the blue hedgehog, sparks and her cyan dust flying alike through the air. Sonic nearly was pushed out of the carrier by a gunman, hanging out by a thin wire.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight dashed to the room Reala was contained. Although faithful he could turn his life like NiGHTS did, Meta really couldn't see himself moments ago checking the more menancing jester. But one, NiGHTS was already busy, and two, the purple jester probably lost enough faith on her brother, and he couldn't really blame her.

Keeping focus back on reality, he dashed to Reala, only to pass through him with a yell. As he got up, he realized he felt for a trap; Reala closed the door, sealing Dreamland's knight inside.

"You're behaving perfectly exactly as the traitor.", Reala said, refusing, in that moment, calling the purple jester that left him behind and that (in his mind) was the blame for his exile, his sister.


	13. Lack Conviction

A certain half-demon walked through a catwalk in the carrrier's engine room, only mildly surprised over discovering a spear-welding gem appeared behind him. He threw one of his freballs at her, only to get it chopped in half by a spear that pushed away his hand. Tom charged but Pearl kicked him away, rolling below some pipes in the process. Another fireball was thrown at Pearl, and this time, she avoided rolling to the next passage, forcing Lucitor to chase her.

A battle of fire, light beams and spear slashes commenced in the catwalk, coming down to physical kicks and punches once they got close enough to each other, and got to a tense point once they aimed straight at each other.

…

Meta Knight did his best with his sword Galaxia to break the cage, including shutting down thunders. But the thursts and bolts did nothing but a tiny crack on the solid glass cage.

"Ahahaha...maybe a legend can't survive a fall that harsh, right?", Reala said, with a cruel streak, as he began to open the chute beneath the cell, preparing to drop Meta Knight to somewhere that could be considered complete death for a fragile being.

Before it could happen, right on the moment, Agent Stein appeared, with a Phase Two prototype big gun on his hands.

"Move away, please.", Agent Stein demanded, gesturing to the gun in his hands. "By the way, do you like this? We started our first sketches of the prototype after you wrecked Dreamland. Even I have no idea how this works. Do you wanna find out?"

The agent prepared his aim, only to notice Reala faded off his vision. The red jester himself reappeared behind him and thrusted the point of the scepter right on Stein's heart, making him bleed and drop to the floor in a scream.

"NO!", Meta Knight screamed in disbelief, right before Reala sent him, along with the cell, falling from the ship.

…

In the engine room, Pearl and Tom Lucitor still fought fiercely agains't each other.

The half-demon parried the white gem's spear blows right before breaking it with a hand chop and picking the sharp point with his other hand. Before Pearl could react back, Tom pinned her agains't a wall and trapped her neck with a free hand, leaving her gem exposed. But before it could be cracked, Pearl kicked Tom right on the chin and sent him flying into the railing.

"...Pearl!", Tom realized after getting up and opening his three eyes, now genuinely his.

But just to be sure Lucitor was free from his mind control, Pearl used the broken tip of her spear to knock him back to the ground.

…

Agent Stein knew he was on blink of death, with a stabbed heart, the Multiverse Initiative's hardest hitters far way from the carrier and the enemy getting ready to leave. But he wasn't going out without a last punch.

"You will fail.", Agent Stein began, interrupting Reala's exit.

"I will?"

"It's a part of you."

"Your heroes are spreading, your fortress was taken down. Where is the disadvantage?"

"You lack...conviction."

"I'm not sure about-"

Suddenly, Stein cutted out Reala's words by blasting him with the gun, sending him crashing through a wall. "So...that's what it does.", Agent Stein realized, with a little smile on his face.

…

"Sonic, hit the lever!", NiGHTS yelled, after spinning with the engine's rotors long enough so it could spin on it's own and give strenght to the helicarrier.

"I need a minute here!", Sonic informed, still hanging on by a thin cord.

"Lever! Now!", NiGHTS said, giving Sonic determination enough to start climbing on his own. But as the purple jester turned to face the rotors, she realized they were spinning, fast enough to keep her trapped and be shred like paper. "Uh-oh.", she quietly cried before getting caught by the rotor blades.

In time, Sonic pulled the lever, saving his comrade who promptly leaved the engine the fastest she could, taking out the gunman shooting at the hedgehog by spinning like a drill.

Sadly, nearly no one could see a certain red jester, flying away and smiling while loking at the carrier.

…

Bendy rushed in the room, in one of the very few times he expressed panic and worry, as he watched Agent Stein, sitting, bleeding and with the prototype gun on his lap.

"I'm sorry, but they got out of here...", Agent Stein weakly said.

"Just stay awake. _**Eyes on me**_!", Bendy demanded with furious panic.

"Oh, it seems I'm about to go."

"_**Not an option**_!"

"It's okay, it's okay.", Agent Stein tried to comfort his comrade with his last words. "This was never going to work...if they never had something...to..."

Before the last word could be said, his breath finally gave in and Bendy got out of the way so the medical team could try to save him.

"Agent Stein is down.", Bendy regretfully informed on Alice Angel's earpiece. Judging by the push noise he heard on the other side, she was already taking the news in a bad way.

"A medical team is coming to your location.", a SHIELD worker informed on Pearl's earpiece.

"They're here. _They called it_.", Bendy said, on Pearl, NiGHTS and Sonic's earpieces.

…

Sonic, NiGHTS and Bendy were gathered together in a table, with Alice Angel mournfully standing at their side. The cartoonish ink demon pulled a bunch of cards out of his coat.

"These were in Henry Stein's jacket...guess he never did get you to sign them.", Bendy said, scattering the trading cards of Sonic on the table...some of them, soaked with the blood from their owner. "We'll pratically die in mid-air. We lost communications, location of the blue gem, Butterfly, Meta Knight. I have nothing for you...lost my one good eye. Think I had that coming..."

Bendy got up and made his way around the table to Sonic and NiGHTS, the two shocked in a way that made it complicated to know who took the agent's death the hardest; Sonic, who only realized he had such a loyal fan, and NiGHTS, due to being one of the first humans (or Visitors, in her world) she had contact with.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the blue gem.", Bendy revealed. "I never placed all of my bets on that, 'cause I was playing a even more complicated game. _There was an idea_, NiGHTS know this, called the Multiverse Initiative. The idea was _to bring together, a group of remarkable people_, _see if they could become...something more_. See if they could work together when we _needed_ them to, _to fight the battles...that we never could_. Henry Stein died still having faith in heroes."

"Well, it's a old-fashioned notion.", Bendy concluded, once he saw NiGHTS standing and flying out of there.

…

Meta Knight wanted to question, so much, how he did survive a fall that harsh in a glass cage. Finding himself alone and comfortable enough to slip off his mask, he walked over to his sword Galaxia. But he didn't pick up at first sight; he hesitated...fearing he wasn't worthy of it anymore. Furious over himself for not saving his friend in time. He clenched his fist with those thoughts running him.

...

Star Butterfly coughed, wiping out rumble and purple hearts caused the explosion that de-transformed the Incredible Mewberty back into the future Mewni princess. A security guard was right next to her.

"You fell out of the sky.", they informed.

"Did I hurt anyone?", Star asked, very worried.

"There's no one to get harmed here. But you scared alot of pigeons.", the security guard replied.

"Lucky.", Star muttered to herself.

"Or just good aim. You were awake during the fall."

"You saw?"

"The whole thing, right through the roof. Purple insect flying and webbing anything in sight. Here.", the security guard said, giving the royal wand back to Star. "Didn't think this would be of use until you transformed back into a regular sized gal."

"Thanks!"

"Are you an alien? Like...from, outer space?"

"Well, it is. And explains alot.", Star replied, stepping down from a pile of rubble in the warehouse, apparently the place the Mewberty landed into.

"So, why you do it?", the security guard asked to her.

"What?"

"Are you a big girl that gets very little, or a "normal" girl that, sometimes blows up large?"

"I- ...really got no idea."

"You got somewhere to go?"

"Uh...the tower with a purple jester."

"I'd expect some confusion of the mind, since your body's kind of all over the place, but it's either yes or no."

"I know where I could do the most good-weird, but there, I can go the most destructive-weird."

"Well, that's not different than most people. Me? I'm here in Christmas Island where I can't do much either. And since I don't really need to move on from this place, you make take my ride as well.", the security guard said, gesturing to a motorcycle that looked affected by time.

"Sorry but...I don't exactly know the way here."

"Your mind is already made up, girl. The rest of you will follow."


	14. We Have To Stop Him

Once Tom's true mind could take control back from his body, he woke up to find himself strapped in a hospital bed, with his friend Pearl sitting at his side. Lucitor had to take deep breaths to control the temper inside him, mad enough not only over being mind-controlled, but due to the atrocities he commited.

"Tom, you're going to be okay.", Pearl comfortly stated.

"You know that? Is that what you know?", Tom questioned, the second deep layer of his voice ready to rise. "I gotta get to him! I have to take him out!"

"You must calm down, it's gonna take time."

"You don't get it. Have you ever had someone take your brain and control it? Pull you out and stuff another person in? _You know what it's like to be deconstructed_?"

"...I know how it's like to be controlled."

Both Pearl and Tom knew the former was born inside a opressive empire, that forced a strict role that couldn't be remade, or else one would be executed by shattering.

"Why I am back? How did you get him out?"

"I...knocked you out with my spear."

"Thanks. Pearl...how many agents survived?"

"Don't. Do this to yourself...Tom. This is Reala. This is a nightmare we never faced before and we might not be mentally prepared for him."

"_Reala_...he got away?"

"Yes. Not even you know where he did go, right?"

"No one of us need to ask. He's gonna make his play soon...today."

"We gotta stop him.", Pearl stated, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait...who's we?"

"...However remained in our side."

"Well, if I get to burn Reala guy's brains out, I'd get very better."

"_That's_ the...actual, you."

…

In the place the glass cage that was supposed to contain Mewberty, but contained Reala and then contained Meta Knight, formely was, NiGHTS standed, dumbfounded and quiet. After some minutes, a blue hedgehog came.

"He was commited?...y'know, married and stuff?", Sonic asked.

"No.", NiGHTS replied. "But he got someone named...uh, Linda."

"I'm sorry...he was a cool old guy."

"He was a idiot!"

"Why? For having faith in us?"

"For trying to kill my brother on his own."

"He was doing his job."

"He was too outmatched...he should have waited, for, I don't know-"

"Sometimes, NiGHTS, there's no way to escape."

"Right...how did work for him?"

"Is this the first time you lost a fellow fighter?"

"_**We are not soldiers**_!", NiGHTS yelled, visibly trying to fight back tears. "I'm not a soldier in Bendy's army."

"Neither am I.", Sonic stated. "He has the same blood your brother Reala has in his hands, but we gotta take it to the past and get this job done. Now Reala needs a power source, if we have a list here-"

"He made it personal.", NiGHTS cutted out, solemnly looking at a dent in the wall Agent Stein sitted in for the last time in his life.

"That isn't the point here."

"That _is_ the point here. That's Reala's point. He hit us where we live. And with what goal in mind?"

"Split us?"

"Yeah, divide and conquer is cool and all, but- he knows he gotta take us out of the way to win, me specially, right? He doesn't want to win, only. He wants to be seen stomping us to the ground."

"Yeah, caught his act in Dreamland...", Sonic said, realizing his reluctant comrade had a point.

"Yeah, it's basically the preview of one big night. And Reala, he's becoming a freaking diva! He wants flowers, desires parades, a entire place with his name fixed on it in a pretty way-"

Just after saying that, and recieving a angry look from Sonic, NiGHTS realized there was _alot more in common_ between her and her brother Reala besides the nearly-twin like nature physically, and the innate powers.

"Son-of-a-Wizeman."

…

"Time to go.", Sonic informed to Pearl, after getting his scarf and reaching next to the room Tom was resting in.

"To where?", Pearl asked.

"I'll tell you on the way.", Sonic said. "Can you fly one of the jets?"

"I can.", Tom stated, while drying his hands.

Although mistrustful at first, Sonic gave out a chance to trust Agent Lucitor by looking at Pearl for a confirmation he wasn't in any kind of mind control yet. After recieving a positive nod from her, there wasn't really any doubts left.

"Got a suit?"

"Sure."

"Then suit up."

Right as the trio and NiGHTS separately prepared themselves to kick butt, a certain Knight in the fields finally accepted welding Galaxia again, gathering back his armory and cape.


	15. The Battle of Mobius Begins

Walking together, almost like the team they were assembled to be, Sonic, Tom Lucitor and Pearl got themselves inside a quinjet in the helicarrier, ready to find Reala in the heart-city of Mobious and stop his plans.

"Hey, you guys aren't allowed to use one of these.", a SHIELD engineer said.

"Nope. Not giving back.", Sonic snarked.

…

Meanwhile, Bendy overlooked the air deck, holding the collection of cards from his fallen ally, still soaked in blood. Alice Angel, noticing something strange of _why_ Agent Stein's cards were soaked in blood, walked up to her superior.

"Sir.", she said.

"Agent Angel.", Bendy non-chalantly replied.

"Agent Stein's cards were in...his locker. Not inside his jacket."

"They had to be pushed.", Bendy justified, looking at the cards before glancing to see the quinjet taking off towards Mobius, along with NiGHTS, doing impressive stunts to keep up. The intercom voice announced their unauthorized departure. "They found it. Whatever you need to do, get back any communication avaliable. I want to spot every little detail."

"Got it, sir."

…

Although she had to confess she enjoyed flying freely in the sky, a freedom sensation she always fought for and was the main reason for her rebellion, NiGHTS still kept herself focused. She had to find a certain tower she personally (and secretly) owned on Mobius, not only to show off, but to sort-of keep a eye on the city and bond more with the house concept of the Visitors.

Right on the top of that tower, Selvig, still controlled by Reala, prepared to use a part of the blue gem's power to activate a device, that would open a portal and let the army of demons slip in.

"Shut it down, Selvig...please.", NiGHTS pleaded for the Nightopian, with alot of pity.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you got here too late.", Owl said; NiGHTS could feel her Ideya shard glow, giving heat to her chest as Owl communicated with her telepathically. "This device will show a new part of the multiverse!"

"Alright.", NiGHTS said, rolling her eyes before sending a bolt of purple thunder from her hands to the device. However, the blast got deflected, sending her backwards and knocking Selvig unconscious, finally freeing him from Reala.

"O-ho! Seems like you can't touch the barrier...", Owl continued. "This is bad enough, I'll send the news to Will and Helen so they can give all the courage they have for you!"

"*sighs*...looks like I gotta face a friend from the very past.", NiGHTS said, dryly, as she noticed her brother Reala on the platform outside. She quickly dashed inside the penthouse, carefully glaring her brother while he did the same.

Once the two, Nightmaren twin jesters, were inside the tower, NiGHTS went for behind her bar as Reala floated forward.

"Please, tell me you'll appeal to the fact we are still brother and sister, even on opposite sides.", Reala pleaded in a tone that didn't sound like it.

"Uh- actually, my plan at the moment is taunt.", NiGHTS replied.

"You should've got help for that."

"Yeah...by the way, it's like, yesterday since you schemed just for me to come back for Nightmare. Now you got a- well, blue spear of injustice. Hey, wanna have a Blue Chip?"

"Sister...", Reala hissed the word like it was venom for his throat. "Stalling me won't solve anything."

"You meant, _threatening_. No Blue Chip? You sure? Fine by me."

"The Andinn _will_ come, and nothing will stop that. What I need to even fear?"

"The Multiverse Initiative. We are kinda like a team, naming ourselves like that. "Multiverse's Mightiest Heroes" sort of thing."

"Yes. I saw them one by one."

"Yeah, it takes a while to count them, but I'll do the job for you."

As Reala turned around, actually getting caught by his sister's worlds, NiGHTS tried her best to cover her Ideya shard, not daring to show it was growing with the bravery that her best friends, Will and Helen, were giving to her by wishing.

"To start off, the greatest Knight of a fluffy world and who's not as fluffy as his own world; the Fastest Thing Alive, a living legend who kind of keeps up with it; a girl with breath-taking puberty and boy-crazy management issues; a rebellion war veteran and a demon prince, and _you_, big fella._..you've managed to piss off every single one of them._"

"That was the perfect plan.", Reala proudly stated, as NiGHTS began to fly to the center to properly meet him.

"You used to have better plans, bro. When they come, and they _will_, their first act will be go for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Mewberty."

"I really thought the insect had wandered off."

"Reala! You're kind of missing the point here. There's no _throne_. There is _no version of this_ where you come on top. Maybe your big army will be too much for us to handle, but it's all on you, since apparently your own sister talking you out didn't work at all. Because if we can't protect the Multiverse, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me...when they'll be so busy fighting _both of us_?"

Reala aimed the tip of his scepter over NiGHTS' heart area and clinked it, deeply inside hoping at, at least somehow, his sister could be on his side for once after so long. But it collided with the red Ideya shard, which blocked the mind control. The red jester, caught by surprise over this, tried again to place the scepter there, only for it to repeat up.

"This usually works...", he mouthed in numb shock.

"Oh, performance issues, you know?", NiGHTS said, pulling a face. "They aren't really that uncommon, brother. One out of five so...you ain't really alone."

Before any further could be said, Reala picked his own sister violently by the "neck" and threw her across the room.

"You will all fall before me!", Reala hissed, picking NiGHTS again by the "neck".

"Don't worry, Owl, I'm gonna be-", NiGHTS tried to telepathically calm down Owl, who was obviously entering in panic with her danger, before being semi-interrupted as she was thrown out the window. "- _**fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!**_"

Glass stabed her skin, hat and rest of body, but no bleedings came out. Still, the pain stuck on the purple jester, not really allowing her to move her limbs without feeling pain. But that was one of the reasons she stocked courage inside her Ideya; it began to slip off the glass like rain drops, and before she could clash agains't innocent Mobians, she propelled to the sky, giving a show of sprinkling dust before angrily facing back her brother Reala.

"_And_ there's one last person you managed to piss off!...his name was Henry."

A battle between perfect equals began to ensue between NiGHTS and Reala; the two jesters fought in the sky, each parring the other's blow. However, it didn't last long; as soon as the two peeked their heads upwards, they realized the device worked, and it was opening a portal for the Andinn army to come through.

"Right! Army.", NiGHTS non-enthusiastically said, interrupting the fight agains't her own brother to go stop the Andinn's.

NiGHTS began to spam blue diamonds who, in turn, spammed blue beams of energy agains't the Andinn's. They fired back at NiGHTS, who did acrobatics to get out of the way of incoming debris. She tried to fetch off the first wave of the invasion even after getting a impactful tackle of a hovercraft.

On the streets, Mobians stepped out of their vehicles to witness the beginning of a invasion. For the race of anthropomorfic animals, it was like the end of the world was coming, and it was enough drive to make them run away in screams, as cars, buildings and streets blew up with mere shoots.

Meanwhile, Reala proudly watched the destruction after materializing his new armory. Then, a certan Knight swiftly came in on his bat wings.

"Reala, I'll destroy the blue gem is you don't de-activate it!", Meta Knight threatened.

"You can't. There is no way to stop it. There is only the war!"

"So be it..."

Meta Knight and Reala began to fight, the latter using his specter like a sword to fight with the legendary Galaxia. The battle knocked one of the letters of "A-NiGHT TOWER".


	16. The Battle of Mobius - Pt 2

The quinjet finally arrived on the central city of Mobius, right after it began to descend into a chaos of civilians running for their lives, screaming their lungs out, and policemen looking up to the Andinn army. The jet focused to going to the tower of their ally, which was beaming and keeping the portal activated.

"NiGHTS! Where are coming to your tower.", Pearl said, just loud enough for the purple jester to notice.

"Well, sounds good enough to park there!", NiGHTS sassily replied. "You'll get them; I'll fool them.", she continued before taking flight, forcing the Andinn army to follow her, far enough from the tower, where her ally and her brother still fought fiercely.

Pearl and Tom, the ones responsible for piloting the quinjet, blasted the Andinn's with the jet's canon gun as they foolishly followed the jester that flied too fast for any of them to get. NiGHTS kept the army occupied until they noticed the quinjet, and opened fire towards it, eventually succeding in taking down one of their wings.

"Pearl!", Tom cried.

"Wait...watch out!", Pearl warned, as another, blue blast, hit the rotor blades of the quinjet, making them get fire.

The blast came from a devilish smiling Reala's scepter. Meta Knight got up, furious about the possible downfall of his allies, and tacked and traded physical blows with him.

Sonic held on the roof as Pearl and Tom Lucitor held on their sits for the sake of their lives. The quinjet crashed agains't some buildings before finally landing on the ground, violently. The gem and her half-demon friend removed their headsets and opened the exit ramp, allowing them and the blue hedgehog to leave.

"We gotta get up there now.", Sonic said, as he and the other two ran, keeping their eyes open, wide and focused on the A-NiGHT TOWER.

But the trio freezed after seeing another thing coming out of the portal: a whale-wide, organic warship carrying many more Andinn's within it. The warriors jumped out, landed on buildings and proceeded to shoot down civilians, with no logic or reason.

"NiGHTS! Do you see that?", Sonic yelled.

"I just need a little more to _believe_.", NiGHTS replied before coming with her own question. "Where's Star? Did she show up yet?...well, just let me known in time."

The jester took off to pursue the Andinn's warship and find it's weakness, trying to do it before more buildings could clash agains't this roaring beast. But of course, these four weren't the only witnesses of the chaos that could do something about it.

"Look at this! Look around you!", Meta Knight furiously demanded, holding thighly on Reala and motioning to the chaos born around them. "You think this coward act will make you rule a _shard_ of the Multiverse?"

"It's too late to put a end to it."

"No, it's not. You can try again, you can side with me, with your sister, our allies...we can stop it, together.", Meta Knight offered.

For a moment, Reala seemed paused in time, pondering if he should take the offer of redemption or not. Specially, because of his sister. However, it was brief, and soon, Reala shapeshifted one of his hands into a knife, which he used to stab one of Meta Knight's hands.

"Sentiments!...", Reala said to himself, as a tear rolled down his eye.

Regretfully giving up in making his enemy try to join the side of good, Meta Knight got back up, picked Reala by the legs and threw him, as farther as he could from the tower. But it didn't work at all because, despite being a more grounded guy than his sister, Reala was a still a flight-capable Nightmaren. And so, he took flight, leaving behind sparkly golden dust from his hands, as he leaded a troop of Andinn's.

On the ground, Pearl and Tom Lucitor hid behind a still-stable vehicle, as Sonic ran for them.

"People are getting trapped.", Tom informed, right as the trio were surprised by a certain figure gave a low passage above them..

"Reala.", Sonic coldly stated.

The red jester and his troops caused chaos around the main city of Mobious, screams and destruction shared the same place. Civillians and even policemen ran to save themselves.

"They'll become easy prey down here.", Sonic said, pointing to a incoming troop of Andinn's. Pearl stabbed the ones that came close to her with her spear.

"We got this. It's alright, go!", Pearl said, much to the blue hedgehog's shock.

"Are yo usure you want to do that?"

"It would be a great pleasure, Sonic.", Tom replied with a smirk, as his eyes glowed in red and white and fire surrounded his hands. He aimed a fireball at one of the demonic aliens, hitting it straight on the brain and killing it. The fire spread into three more fireballs, that took three more Andinn's.

Now sure about the capacity of his allies, Sonic dashed to the other side of the street. Pearl aided people in escaping a wrecked bus while Tom focused his fire on incoming Andinn's. After saving the civillians, Pearl jumped to Tom's side and aimed a light blast from the tip of her spear towards the Andinn troops.

"It's just like the Underworld all over again!"

"...I don't remember that just like you."

…

Sonic, in his super-speed, and jumping through cars, reached to find a bunch of cars, and policemen trying their best to shoot down the Andinn army.

"It's gonna take an hour before the National Guard gets annihilated!", a young wolf cop said.

"National Guard!", a bear police sergeant yelled, right as he and the young cop ducked to avoid a blast from the Andinn. "Does the army know what's going on in here?"

"I sadly don't think so...", the young cop said.

A blue blur quickly landed on the car in front of the duo, revealing itself to be a hedgehog with a scarf blowing in the wind.

"You guys need men in those buldings.", Sonic said, making gestures. "There could be alot of people rushing to meet the line of fire! You must take them wherever you can spot far from the streets. Need a perimeter far back as 39th."

"Why I would even take orders from a guy like you?", the police sergeant asked, with no faith on Sonic's plans.

All the proof both the sergeant and the young cop needed to trust the hedgehog was to see him easily kick down two Andinn warriors that tried to sneak behind him. Needless to say, they were shocked over Sonic's skills and, with no words, walked back to their men.

"Send every man you can inside the buildings, to lead people as far as possible from the streets.", the police sergeant said, before turning on a radio. "We have to set up a perimeter all the way until 39th street."

In the skies, NiGHTS threw a dual dose of purple bolts at the organic warship of the Andinn's, which turned it's focus towards her.

"Oopsy...I got noticed!", NiGHTS stated half-playfully, before turning to fly away and let the organic ship follow her.

Back on the ground, Pearl and Tom almost got overpowered (and incredibly tired physically) fighting agains't Andinn's that circled them, before Sonic came back, taking down many Andinn's with his spin form. Meta Knight jumped down to re-meet them and, once he landed, he stabbed Galaxia on the ground, creating a shockwave that killed Andinn's like flies.

"What happened up there?", Sonic asked.

"The power around the gem power can't be swipped off easily", Meta Knight replied.

"Meta is right; we gotta deal with them!", NiGHTS informed the group, still in the air and kind of far from them. "Include me along; not really fine with the chaos bro is causing."

"I know how we should do it.", Pearl stated, with a smile.

"Like a team?", Sonic asked with a confident smile, to be recieved with a nod from the white gem.

"Oh yeah! Get in line.", Tom said, readying some fire in his hands as his voice got a faint, second voice below his normal one.

"Save it.", Sonic recommended. "We must let Reala get focused on us, or else these thigns will just spread. NiGHTS is on the top, and she needs us so-"

Sonic stopped speaking once he and his allies noticed the arrival of someone they sincerely thought that they lsot during the helicarrier fiasco: Star Butterfly, with her wand on her belt, riding a motorbike. The quartet approached her as she dismounted, and glanced over the destruction around her.

"Woah...that's alot of destruction.", Star commented, almost casually.

"I've seen worse...", Pearl said, reflective.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"N-no, it's ok. We need something a bit worse."

"NiGHTS! We got her!", Sonic yelled to the skies.

"Star?", NiGHTS asked.

"Yup. Like ya said."

"Then tell her to suit herself. I'm gonna get the party for you!", NiGHTS said, as she dashed at full speed towards the group, followed by the organic, whale-sized ship she lured in.

"W-why is that a party to you?", Pearl asked, mildly stuttering.

Not answering her ally's question, NiGHTS drew the ship creature with taunts and pirouettes until it was pratically buried on the street. Star Butterfly calmly began to walk towards the Andinn warship once it wasn't really able to move.

"Butters? Now I'm pretty sure I would become a insect gal if I was you.", Sonic suggested in a half-joking tone.

"See, that's the thing you don't know about me, Sonic...", Star said with a half-hearted smile, before frowning with a serious face, closing her eyes. "_I'm always mischeivous_."

With a twirl, Star Butterfly quickly transformed into the Incredible Mewberty, without a show of purple hearts forming a coccoon. Just Star's eyes shaping into big glowing white hearts, her skin and hair becoming puprle and lavender, the new arms and the pair of wings on her back rising. She punched down the Andinn's warship, bringing it to the ground for sure.

NiGHTS finished the job by summoning a Mare Balloon (a big, stripped ball of energy) to the creature, making it explode. Tom made a firewall to protect him, Pearl and Sonic from the impact while Meta Knight simply took the blast without much problem. The Andinn's cried in pain.

Mewberty hissed like a mad insect, Tom's eyes glew as he prepared fire in his hands, Meta Knight prepared his mighty sword Galaxia, Pearl pulled a spear out of her gem, Sonic adjusted his scarf and got himself ready, and NiGHTS gently "landed" at Mewberty's side.

The Multiverse Initiative has assembled.

And the brother of one of the members wasn't really happy at all.

"Send the rest.", Reala commanded.


	17. The Battle of Mobius - Pt 3

The Multiverse Initiative looked up to find even more warships and Andinn warriors getting out of the portal, after Reala's command was spoken.

"Guys?", Pearl said.

"Call it, Captain.", NiGHTS said to Sonic, hoping he had any kind of plan to stop the invasion her brother was causing. And indeed, he had.

"Alright, listen up. We gotta keep the guys here until one of us can close the portal.", Sonic began. "Tom? Stay on that roof up there, and keep your eyes on everything. Including any kind of pattern. NiGHTS? You gotta keep them in the perimeter area; if they _try_ to escape, make them become ash. Or try to make them come back."

"Well, needin' a lift here.", Tom said to NiGHTS.

"It'll be a pleasure, Lucif.", NiGHTS heartily joked, before wrapping the half-demon on her arms, taking off with him. Once Tom was on the straight top of the building Sonic pointed out, the purple jester took off.

"Meta Knight? Slow down anything that might come out of that portal.", Sonic continued. "You're the lightning guy, so fry 'em up!"

The Knight of Dreamland gave a small nod before preparing Galaxia and removing his cape, taking off to the sky with his bat wings.

"You, and me.", Sonic said to Pearl. "We stay on the ground to keep the fight here. And Mewberty!"

Sonic hesitated a bit, the pointer finger still in the air, as Mewberty turned to face him, confusion visible despite her lack of pupils.

"..._Smash_.", Sonic gave the last comand, still a bit reluctant.

Mewberty gave out one of the happiest, most adorable smiles she could give on her existence, and leaped to the sky with her insect wings, destroying or webbing any Andinn warrior that got on her way. She got high again, and slapped a aircraft to the ground with her left hands. Meta Knight, meanwhile, landed at the highest building possible and summoned lightning with his sword, frying Andinn warriors and their warships alike.

…

On the helicarrier's bridge, Bendy, on his command center, watched the footage of exactly what was going on in Mobius, as his partner Angel approached him.

"Sir...the council came back.", Alice Angel informed.

…

Fireballs and more fire coming out of Tom's hands were responsible for frying more Andinn's coming at him.

"NiGHTS?...don't you think you got enough guys on your tail yet?", Tom questioned.

Indeed, the purple jester was being followed by a entire troop of Andinn warriors, flying above the streets. But none of them could catch the jester thanks to her acrobat tricks.

"Nah. Someone must keep them out of the streets in the first place.", NiGHTS replied.

"Well, these guys don't seem to give up!", Tom stated, throwing fire at the crafts. He missed one and shooted behind his back, actually hitting a second craft, that exploded thanks to the heat.

"Swarm incoming!", NiGHTS warned, as she quickly passed by Tom Lucitor's head, while he blowed air crafts with his fire.

The jester got behind two of the aircrafts and began to fly in a circle around them. The cyan, sprinkling dust from her hands ended up connecting, forming a vortex that ripped the air crafts in half. She quickly proceeded to either trap more Andinn's in vortexes, or pass through them, spinning like a rapid drill, until all the Andinn's following her were dealth with.

"Easy enough.", NiGHTS smirked. "You see something else?"

"So...Meta Knight is dealing with annother troop at 6th.", Tom warned.

"Wait...I wasn't invited at all!", NiGHTS replied, disappointed.

On the other parts of the city, Mewberty trapped one of the warships in her thigh purple webs, prohibiting it from approaching a office building, and Pearl fought agains't one of the Andinn's warriors. She would almost attack a certain blue blur that came behind her, if it wasn't for the familiar speed sound.

"Sonic...this will mean nothing if we don't close that portal in time.", Pearl stated.

"But...none of our strongest things could touch that!", Sonic replied.

"Perhaps it's not about...guns."

"Maybe, then, you're gonna need a ride of one of those guys.", Sonic said, pointing at one of the Andinn's warcrafts.

"Okay. Give me the strongest boost you can!", Pearl said, preparing herself.

Pearl ran to Sonic, who threw her to a passing Andinn vehicle. She grabbed onto it, thighly, and flied off in the distance, right as more warriors began to approach the hedgehog. The white gem took out the Andinn piloting the craft and hijacked control of it, which proved more difficult than it looked, specially as more crafts began to follow her.

But in time, NiGHTS' blue diamonds beamed the crafts down to the ground, along with a fleet behind her. NiGHTS flied in drill speed, knocking and digging Andinn warriors before getting side-by-side with Sonic, fighting and kicking more warriors. Right as Sonic spinned like a spiky ball to take down the surrounding Andinn's, NiGHTS threw one of her purple bolts at him, but it gave strenght enough to knock down everyone. After helping the frenemy she was kind of bonding up too, the jester took off to hit more warriors in the sky.

Tom hopped to another building to keep his fire straight at incoming Andinn's and their air crafts. On one of the organic warships, there was Mewberty, trying to take down warriors with her webs and raw strenght. Meta Knight flied to the ship and helped the insect alterego of Star take down the rest of the warriors and, ultimately, kill the ship, making it crash into the grand central station. The two dismounted off the creature and stood, together, breathing heavily. ...until Mewberty suddenly half-webbed Meta Knight, much to his shock.

"Pretty boy.", Mewberty "explained" the reason for the webbing, helding together the hands of her lower and middle set's of arms.

"...thanks.", Meta Knight politely, but awkwardly, replied.

In the top of the A-NiGHT TOWER, the Nightopian Selvig woke up, after being knocked out in a failed attempt of NiGHTS to stop the blue gem. His eyes were back to normal, and he was free from Reala's control. On the ground, the situation got drastic enough for the local army and soldiers to give a hand to the Multiverse Initiative by shooting at the Andinn's, surprised over what was happening.

"Sonic? There are civilians being cornered on the bank on 42nd.", Tom informed on the earpiece, right as said blue hedgehog took down an Andinn warrior with their own weapon.

"Here we go!", Sonic peppily said, running off to said area.

On the bank, the civilians were ambushed by three, armed Andinn warriors. It looked like the end for them, until Sonic entered through the window, already slashing in half one of the Andinn's with his spinball form.

"Everyone, clear out!", Sonic commanded, right before being caught by and freeing himself from a warrior.

A bomb suddenly exploded, sending Sonic agains't a car that he unwillingly further smashed thanks to his spikes. He got up and watched, in silence, as the police leaded the civillians away.

…

"Director Bendy...the council has made a decision.", the councilwoman said.

"I know the council made a decision here.", Bendy, in a angrish tone, said to the council through his command center. "But given that is a – pardon the word – _STUPID-ASS decision_, I elect to forget 'bout it."

Alice Angel could just breath nervously, in panic, as she listened and watched the argument between her boss and the council.

"Director, you're closer than all of our subs, and you scramble the jet-"

"Councilman! That is Mobius' heart we're talkin' about! And sorry, pal, but a bomb will not fall over innocent people until the response team fails for sure!"

"But we'll lose everything if we don't stop them in the air."

"Y'know what? We already send the birdo.", Bendy said, too tired and angry to keep discussing, as he hanged off the call.

…

Pearl still piloted the Andinn craft the best way she could, until she was almost hit by a Mare Balloon...from _Reala_, who was following her behind with innate flight ability of the first class Nightmarens.

"Oh, you!", Pearl growled, before aiming her flight to where Tom was. "Lucitor! A little help, please?"

"I got it.", Tom assured, with a smirk, as he extended his palm forward, waiting for Pearl and Reala to get close enough.

Once it happened, Tom aimed and fired without hesitation. But his fireball was held up by a dark aura, right before it could touch Reala's face. The red jester looked at the fire, then at Tom, with a smug smile. But it exploded in a ball of heat, sending the jester crashing at the platform of the tower of his sister, knocking down the last letters, until the **A** remained.

The white gem jumped out of the craft and gracefully landed on the rooftop. Reala, glaring daggers at Pearl, didn't notice a six-armed girl tackling him through the window of the penthouse of the tower. Mewberty hissed, insect-like, and began to dash towards Reala, but interrupted herself when the jester got back to his feet.

"**ENOUGH**!", Reala yelled, pure fury and venom sharing space in his voice. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, YOU DULL INSECT. _AND I WILL NOT GET BULLIED BY_-"

Suddenly, the poisonous monologue of the former chief enforcer of Wizeman was interrupted when he was webbed and grabbed in the feet by the Incredible Mewberty, who began to smash him left and right, with raw force. After some smashes, Mewberty seemed to stop...only to smash Reala two more times before leaving him alone in a crater, proceeding to fly away.

"Stupid nightmare.", Mewberty mouthed, disappointed the brother of NiGHTS didn't give much a fight for her after all.

Reala, all bruised thanks to the smashing, just gave a high-pitched whimper of pain, completely beaten in submission.


	18. Making the Sacrifice (BoM Pt 4)

After witnessing Mewberty completely ruin the enemy she and her allies were fearing all along with such ease, Pearl dashed towards the blue gem's power, to inspect it better, unaware of someone eles in the room.

"The scepter.", Selvig, the nightopian, said.

"Doctor!", Pearl cried, happy the Nightopian was okay, before walking towards him and kneeling.

"Reala's scepter, the energy- nothing can't fight agains't it...not even yourself..."

The poor Nightopian looked shaken and horrified over what he did while he was being controlled by one of the Nightmarens he most feared.

"It's not your fault...you weren't aware of what you did."

"Actually...I did. I built in a safety to pull the power source."

"Reala's scepter."

"It's the font of the portal's power, so only it can close it. And there it is.", Selvig siad, pointing down at the platform, where the scepter lied after it's owner got beaten mercilessy.

…

Meanwhile, above the streets, Meta Knight fought agains't Andinn's aboard a aircraft, almost falling down thanks for shaking, when a warship crashed agains't a building, following a NiGHTS that was trying to shot it down with her purple thunderbolts. Feeling she'd lose her strenght if she tried to fight it on her own, she decided to fly away, fast.

Remembering about a certain figure from a big old book called Jonah, she decided to try out a new trick. NiGHTS shapeshifted her knees into sharp spikes and began to dash to the warship's mouth. The dasggers blew up the insides of the creature and she escaped through the tail's tip. NiGHTS crashed to the ground and before she could properly get herself back to the air, she was shot down by Andinn warriors.

Tom and the Mewberty, meanwhile, were pratically getting overwhelmed by the Andinn's; the former, because he was using nearly nothing of his powers except his fire to be fair, and was forced to briefly levitate to save himself from splatting in the ground, and pulled out a battle axe to fight the demons. The latter, because she was being overpowered by ships, and was too stubborn to use Star's wands to try a spell.

_..._

Suddenly, a jet appeared to be lifting up from the helicarrier.

"_Director Bendy is not longer in command. Override 7A11._", the councilwoman said, through a radio.

"7A11 confirmed. We'll go for takeoff.", the jet's pilot said.

"SIR!", Alice Angel screamed in straight horror, as she spotted something on the command center. "_WE HAVE A BIRD IN MOTION_!"

Bendy immediately understood what that meant, and ran out of the bridge as Angel gave a command on her earpiece to the SHIELD agents.

"Anyone on the deck? We have a rogue bird. We need to stop it! Repeat, take-off is prohibited!"

Bendy ran to the deck, with a missile launcher in his hands, and fires, taking the rebel plane out. However, it wasn't enough to stop the council: a second plane began to take off, hijacked. He tried to aim to shoot it down, but it got too far.

"NiGHTS? You hear me?", Bendy immediately began the warning on the earpiece. "A missile is about to go for the city."

…

"How long?", NiGHTS said, failing on her struggle to come back to the air.

"Around three minutes, max.", Bendy informed. "It can wipe out mid-town."

After listening to the bad news, NiGHTS had a idea that, in any other circumstance, would sound idiotic. But now, in such a dire situation, seemed necessary. With this plan in mind, she blasted away Andinn warriors that still tried to shoot at her and gathered strenght to take off to the skies.

The nuke bomb was sent, marked to explode in 2:30.

Sonic and Meta Knight teamed up to fight off Andinn warriors; the former, with kicks, and the latter, with precise and flawless sword attack. After getting shot in the belly by a electric blast, he dropped to the ground. Meta threw a car towards the warriors and threw Galaxia in another way, before helping Sonic get back up.

"Let's survive finishing the job.", Meta Knight tried to encourage.

"Jeez, how long it takes for you to get tired?", Sonic commented, surprised over the determination of the knight smaller than him.

…

Pearl carefully picked up the scepter from Reala, while Selvig prepared his weaponry.

"Right at the crown!", the Nightopian said, pointing at the device responsible for forming the portal.

Being a expert with spears, Pearl didn't have any struggle on aiming at the barrier of power with it. The real struggle was it's resistence.

"I can close the portal. Anybody copying? I'm shutting down the portal!", Pearl informed the mildly good news to the group.

"Do it!", Sonic said, with hope, on the streets.

"No, wait.", NiGHTS suddenly said, much to the hedgehog's shock.

"NiGHTS, they'll keep coming!"

"Weeeell...there's something like, triple times worse. A nuke, exploding in less than a minute here. And I know exactly where to put it.", NiGHTS explained, flying closely to said nuke, pretty disgusted over such destructive weapon.

With just her hands, she began to redirect the missile towards the city.

"NiGHTS! It's a one way trip, you know that!", Sonic tried to talk his reluctant ally out of commiting a probable suicide.

"I know.", NiGHTS calmly replied, before telepathically contacting Owl. "_Owl...sorry for that, but. I perfectly did the same to my creator, when I realized how vile he was. Risk my life to stop his plans. Reala is pratically doing the same, and it'll be no different!_"

"_Wh-_", Owl was about to protest in NiGHTS' mind, only to remember how, in her first adventure, NiGHTS bravely fought one-on-one agains't Reala, just to destroy Wizeman, in a way that could be suicidal. "_...I understand. Should I try to warn Will and Helen?_"

"_It's worth a shot._", NiGHTS replied, not really aware William and Helen would be nearly panicking over both the news and what their jester friend was about to do.

Bendy and the other workers of the helicarrier also watched the report. What NiGHTS was about to do. How NiGHTS flied with the missile, straight towards the portal. Sonic and Meta Knight looking at their ally, after all, making the sacrifice play. NiGHTS almost hit her own tower, just to push the missile towards the portal, while the rest of the Multiverse Initiative looked to her.

The SHIELD workers in the helicarrier cheered, and Bendy couldn't help himself but smile, proud.

NiGHTS leaved her hands to slip off the nuke, as she felt her energy discharge.

"_Sorry, W-_", NiGHTS telepathically heard Owl apologize to her first friends, before her senses got numbed by the explosion that took down the Andinn's mothership.

The Andinn's collapsed and their warships felt from the sky, weakly, much to Sonic and Meta Knight's surprise. The mothership, their source of life, was just destroyed by one of the most lethal weapons invented across the Multiverse.

NiGHTS' eyes gently closed as she felt, slowly, towards the portal. In space.

"Come on, NiGHTS...", Pearl said, hopping NiGHTS would soon reappear on the other side before the portal could be surely closed.

"_Close it_.", Sonic demanded from the white gem's earpiece, and she was forced to give a last thrust to hit the heart of the device.

The blue gem's power was absorbed back into it's rightful place, and the portal closed. But NiGHTS' unconscious body, thankfully, crossed it right on time.

"You idiot!", Sonic cried in furious worry, as NiGHTS fell, faster.

"She's not gtting conscious...", Meta Knight realized, worried. Inside, he just hoped the jester could get conscious in time to save herself from certain death.

When it was sure the jester would not wake up to save herself, Meta Knight grasped his cape, ready to go up and save NiGHTS himself, when suddenly, the Mewberty wrapped her six arms on her. Too tired to properly fly with her wings, she just used them to glide on the ground, and used her own body to soft up NiGHTS' descent.

The Mewberty got NiGHTS off her as Meta Knight and Sonic looked up to their unconscious ally. The hedgehog and the knight tried to find anything similar to a heartbeat, but notices the red Ideya shard on the jester's chest is losing it's glow, like she was dying for sure...

"DON'T!", Mewberty suddenly screamed, forcing NiGHTS to wake up in shock. After realizing her friend was okay, Mewberty gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"The heck?!", NiGHTS cried, surprised she actually survived. "The heck is going on? None of you touched my lips, right?...please tell me no."

"We won.", Sonic said, smiling.

"Well, good job everyone. Good job, we stopped my bro's invasion.", NiGHTS said, her cheerful energy coming back to her as her Ideya shard glew and she leviated, clapping. "Let's just take a day of break and...hey, you guys know about quesadilla? I spotted there's a joint of that thing. I wanna try it, even though I don't know what that is and I don't tend to eat other people's food most of the time."

"We are not done yet.", Meta Knight said.

"Oooh.", NiGHTS remembered, and rolled her eyes. "There's a _certain guy_ we have to get."

…

Reala, after gaining enough strenght to move his arms, crawled over to a stair, still shocked over all the pain on his body. But his attempt to escape wasn't really useful, as he turned around to face the Multiverse Initiative looking seriously at him; Tom's eyes glew as he aimed a palm at his face, Pearl held his scepter, and Mewberty growled.

"It it's all the same to you...sister, I'd like to have one of your Blue Chips now.", Reala said, calmly accepting defeat and not really choking when directing to his sister.

NiGHTS couldn't help but happily smirk at that.


	19. Someday

"_Despite the...devastation of what was confirmed to be a hostile attack from powerful aliens, the marvelous heroics of the group called the Multiverse Initiative..._"

"It's really great to know the Multiverse won't be unprotected. That people will be watching and keeping us safe."

"I love you, Meta Knight!"

"I still don't feel safe, with new and bizzare things out there..."

"And it looks like there is alot of things they're hiding."

"Wait...there's heroes in the biggest Mobius city?! *squee*!"

"Although called "heroes", they must be responsible for the chaos and anarchy done to the city. Afterall, it was a battle they fought. But...where are they?"

…

In the city's central park, the Multiverse Initiative and the Nightopian Selvig made their way to a footbridge. NiGHTS was carrying a briefcase above her head, Meta Knight guided Reala, now with metal handcuffs and a muzzle covering his mouth, and Tom, Pearl, Star and Sonic walked out of a car drived by the white gem.

…

"_Alot of questions were raisen about the Multiverse Initiative, specially about their quick appearence and disappearence. Many delicate questions began to raise as well._"

"_What, that this is somehow their fault?_"

Bendy watched the news on a dark room in the helicarrier, right as the focus changed to a waitress, a light yellow furred cat, being interviewed.

"Sonic the Hedgehog saved my life!", the waitress stated. "Wherever he, and all the others are, I just want- to say...thank you."

"Where is the Multiverse Initiative?", one of the councilmen in the four screens above the news one asked.

"Pal, sorry, but not invading privacy of any of them.", Bendy replied. "Let them have a break of their own."

"And what about that blue gem?", the councilwoman asked.

Turns out that earlier, right after capturing Reala, the group had to carefully extract the blue gem out of the scepter. Not really knowing where to put it afterwards, NiGHTS and Star Butterfly worked together to put it on a glass cylinder that Selvig had. It was dusty, but still firm enough to work.

"It is far enough from us...it's rightful place.", Bendy, kind of cheekily, answered.

"So...you let them take it...", one of the councilmen began to recapitulate. "...and the war criminal Reala, who should be answering for this crime."

"Pfft, of course he will. Back on his home.", Bendy replied, victoriously smirking.

…

Meta Knight shaked hands with Selvig and gave him a wholehearted goodbye. Reala's mouth was entirely covered in the muzzle, but his eyes already gave away he was feeling multiple things over his defeat, the most dominant being rage. Pearl whispered on Tom's ear something inaudible, except for both of them, and the half-demon smirked.

The knight made sure to carefully watch Reala, to see if he wasn't going to use the blue gem to escape. But thankfully, Reala obeyed quietly and used the blue gem to teleport to his home realm. NiGHTS, one of the overlookers, had anger and sadness sharing equal place on her face, as she looked down.

"NiGHTS.", Meta Knight suddenly said, gently lifting a hand to comfort NiGHTS. "Your brother can't hurt anyone. Anymore."

"I swear I'm not sad.", NiGHTS lied with a half-smile.

"Remember; if he even gets forgiven by his Master and return to his ranks...you know what to do.", Meta Knight said, recieving a positive thumb from his taller jester friend. "Now. For now, farewell, my friends."

Vanishing in his cape and in the sky, Meta Knight probably went to Dreamland to take care of the Halberd, and his fellow Meta-Knights. NiGHTS and Sonic shook hands, sharing true smiles to each other.

Pearl took out a duffel bag from within her own gem and gave it to Star, as Tom headed to the driver's seat of the car. NiGHTS bowed and took up high, and Star Butterfly pul0led out scissors, that opened a portal back to her universe's Earth.

…

"I don't think you understand what you just did...", the councilwoman said. "...leaving the Multiverse Initiative unchecked across the multiverse. They all are powerful and unstable. And now, the whole corners of the Multiverse are aware of it."

"**Duh**!", Bendy suddenly yelled.

"A statement was the entire point for this?"

"Nope. A _promise_.", Bendy corrected, right before the council could sign off. He left the room to meet up with his second in command.

"Sir...how it's working now?", Alice reluctantly asked. "They went their own paths, some very far. What's going to happen if we need them again?"

"They'll return!"

"Are you 100% sure about it?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Because not only we, but the multiverse, will need them."

…

Mephiles kneeled to the back of a chair, where the other being still patiently sitted on.

"That part of the multiverse, is not anything we excepted; it's not puny or weak...it's as strong as many other parts. And the worst of all...wind. Uncontrollable.", Mephiles explained the bad news, bowing and continuing like he was suffering a immense pain. "To challenge them, is to sing to...death."

The figure sitting in the chair turned his disembodied head to Mephiles and smiled. He was, in fact, the Hivemind of Chaos, and He Who Waits Behind the Wall.

Zalgo.


End file.
